Glitter Boy
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [Sterek, UA, Fluff, KidFic] Stiles est maître d'école à la maternelle, en moyenne section. Parmi les enfants de sa classe se trouve le petit Caleb Hale, timide et renfermé, pour lequel il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Soucieux de son bien être, il entreprend de rencontrer ses parents. [Défi thème : Noël / Sous-thème : Des paillettes dans ta vie] [Partie 3 sur 3] [Complète]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Glitter boy

**Auteur****e**** :** Sloe Balm

**Fandom **: Teen Wolf

**Pairing :** Sterek - Stiles x Derek

**Genre :** Univers alternatif, Fluff, Kidfic

**Merci **à Ptit Bou (alias Trotop), et à Neliia pour la bêta-lecture de cette histoire.

**Publication cadeau** pour UnderMemory dont c'était l'anniversaire le 1er décembre : Joyeux anniversaire ! :)

**Note :**

Cette histoire est publiée dans le cadre d'un calendrier de l'avent collectif de Noël, proposé par Kitsune Aquatik. Il s'agit d'un calendrier multi-fandom. Il est publié sur le site web, sous le titre "Calendrier de l'Avent 2019" et sous le nom d'auteur "Les-auteurs-reunis".

Le sous-thème qui m'a été imposé est : "Des paillettes dans ta vie" (qui est le pire défi que j'ai jamais eu à relever je crois xD).

Il s'agit d'un OS coupé en 3 parties.

.

C'est la première fois que je publie une Kidfic et une histoire globalement aussi fluffy ! Préparez-vous donc pour une sacrée dose de guimauve dégoulinante !

Bonne lecture

* * *

.

**Glitter boy**

_**Le garçon paillette**_

.

.

**Partie 1**

.

Stiles soupira en entendant encore les enfants se chamailler. C'était toujours le même petit groupe de garçons qui faisait du zèle dans sa classe. La rentrée avait commencé depuis trois mois, et c'était déjà bien suffisant pour qu'il connaisse chacune des personnalités de ses élèves de moyenne section.

C'était un niveau dont il s'occupait pour la deuxième année consécutive dans cette école de Beacon Hills. Il aimait être avec les enfants de quatre ans, car il trouvait que le développement et la sociabilité à cet âge étaient particulièrement intéressants. Les enfants gagnaient progressivement en autonomie, apprenaient les règles de la vie collective : respecter le temps de parole des uns et des autres, s'adapter aux contraintes et au travail en classe. Certes, le langage oral était privilégié, mais c'était aussi l'année où les petits commençaient à identifier l'alphabet, à se sensibiliser aux lettres. Ce que Stiles préférait le plus, c'était le développement de la fibre artistique et manuelle des enfants pour s'exprimer. Les maternelles utilisaient le dessin, les chansons, les arts créatifs, le jeu, pour formuler leurs idées et c'était quelque chose de très stimulant. Il adorait observer les mécanismes d'expression et contribuer à leur développement tout au long de l'année.

Nous étions fin novembre, et durant les trois mois de cours écoulés, il avait eu largement le temps de se familiariser avec ses élèves. Il avait pu identifier par exemple ceux timides, ceux bavards, et ceux qui faisaient toujours des bêtises...

"Les paillettes, c'est pour les filles !" cria un petit garçon blond aux cheveux bouclés.

Il était assis à une table avec quatre autres élèves et s'adressait à son voisin. La petite tête brune à côté de lui baissa les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures.

"Non, c'est pas vrai." gémit ce dernier, doucement.

"Si !" s'exclama vivement le premier garçon.

Le brun releva le menton et fixa son camarade en secouant violemment la tête de droite à gauche. Il portait un pull sur lequel il y avait un poisson brodé en sequin. Les paillettes étaient bleues, violettes et rouges et brillaient joliment sur son petit torse.

Le blondinet le fixa en plissant les yeux et le montra du doigt violemment.

"Alors c'est que t'es une fille !" cria-t-il à nouveau et les deux autres garçons autour d'eux se mirent à rigoler.

Le petit brun baissa à nouveau la tête et se mit à pleurnicher. Ses menottes se pressèrent contre ses yeux en larmes, et il resta ainsi, dans sa tristesse.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit Caleb Hale dans son désarroi et se dirigea vers le groupe d'enfants.

"Les garçons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton doux mais ferme. Il s'accroupit devant le petit bonhomme de quatre ans qui pleurait et posa sa main sur son épaule. "Caleb, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le garçonnet ravala doucement ses pleurs et retira les mains de son visage baigné de larmes. La vision brisa le cœur de Stiles.

"Je-je-..." hoqueta le garçon doucement. "J'suis pas une fi-fille." répondit-il, essayant de rester brave malgré tout.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Quelqu'un a dit que tu étais une fille ?" demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas trop où l'enfant voulait en venir.

Caleb pointa du doigt son camarade de classe qui regarda aussitôt son maître avec de grands yeux ouverts, ayant peur de se faire gronder.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et ses prunelles se plantèrent dans celle du petit blondinet.

"Elliot, pourquoi tu as dit que Caleb était une fille ?" demanda-t-il doucement, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de la chamaillerie.

Le garçon ne souhaitait visiblement pas répondre et retourna à son coloriage, l'air de rien. Stiles soupira. Ce genre de scènes se passait tous les jours avec les enfants. Des fois, il arrivait à apaiser les choses, des fois non.

Caleb posa un doigt sur le poisson présent en plein milieu de son pull pour le montrer à son maître. Son petit index caressa l'animal et les morceaux de sequin bougèrent un peu pour se retourner et changer de couleur.

"C'est les paillettes…" confia-t-il doucement. Ses prunelles vert pâle se plongèrent dans celles couleur whisky de l'adulte face à lui. "Il dit que les paillettes, bah... c'est pour les filles." Son visage fit une moue toute tristounette et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin durant quelques secondes.

"Tu sais Caleb, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les paillettes. Et ce n'est pas que pour les filles, ce n'est pas vrai."

Le petit garçon ouvrit grands les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux couleur ébène du garçon et les ébouriffa gentiment. Le petit se mit à sourire.

Caleb était un petit garçon sage et attachant mais très réservé. Il restait toujours en retrait dans la classe et ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles le voyait être victime des autres enfants. Les plus turbulents s'en prenaient un peu trop souvent à lui. La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que de broutilles évidemment… Mais le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, un brin préoccupé. Il s'inquiétait pour Caleb, ayant peur que le petit ne se renferme progressivement sur lui-même. Depuis trois mois, il le voyait de plus en plus jouer seul et ne pas vouloir se mêler aux autres, en dehors des activités collectives. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi pleurer après avoir été brimé par d'autres enfants. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers Allison, qui était avec un autre groupe d'enfants à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme était une des assistantes de l'école maternelle et l'aidait à gérer la classe plusieurs heures par jour. Sa présence était précieuse. Au quotidien, elle s'occupait d'aider les enfants à s'habiller, les emmenait en récréation ou aux toilettes. Stiles adorait l'avoir dans sa classe car Allison était force de propositions et pleine de bonnes idées. Par-dessus tout, elle était devenue son amie et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se voient en dehors du travail.

"Allison, tu peux venir deux minutes ?"

"Un souci ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Stiles grimaça et lui fit signe de venir. Ils se reculèrent de quelques mètres pour se tenir à l'écart des oreilles des enfants, parfois bien curieux.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà vu les parents de Caleb ? Je crois que je vais demander à les rencontrer…" soupira-t-il, un peu incertain.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis secoua la tête.

"Hm, j'ai déjà aperçu son père quelques fois, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Il a pleuré, c'est ça ? J'ai vu de loin que tu le réconfortais."

Le jeune homme acquiesça et croisa les bras contre son torse.

"Je le trouve souvent tristounet en ce moment. Je voudrais juste m'assurer que tout va bien chez lui."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec cette idée.

"Je pense que ce serait bien. Il me fait de la peine parfois... être si renfermé sur lui-même, à son âge..."

Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste et Stiles soupira. À la récréation, il prendrait un peu de temps pour tenter de joindre par téléphone la famille de son élève.

xxx

Il était 10h lorsque Stiles se retrouva seul dans la classe. Allison avait emmené les enfants en récréation et il allait pouvoir profiter d'un quart d'heure de calme pour faire quelques rapides éléments administratifs, dont le fameux appel téléphonique aux parents de Caleb. Il était assis à son bureau, près de l'entrée de la salle, et fouillait rapidement dans les tiroirs légèrement en bazar. Il n'était pas un pro du rangement, mais il avait tout de même un certain sens de l'organisation qui lui sauvait la mise régulièrement.

Il sortit un classeur bleu dans lequel se trouvaient les fiches des maternelles. Il demandait systématiquement aux parents d'en remplir en début d'année. Il n'avait pas accès aux informations d'inscription administratives de l'école, qui étaient confidentielles et uniquement réservées pour les urgences. Comme le faisaient souvent les enseignants, il détenait une fiche parallèle, récapitulant les informations que la famille voulait bien lui fournir en vue du déroulé pédagogique de l'année. Il s'attarda sur celle du petit Caleb Hale. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le contact des parents. Les mentions _père _et _mère_ avaient été barrées et seulement le nom 'Hale' avait été inscrit avec un numéro de téléphone portable. La profession indiquait 'architecte'. Il survola l'adresse postale qui était bien renseignée. Aucun signe particulier n'était annoté. Il haussa les épaules. Le minimum avait été rempli, là où la plupart des parents donnaient toujours trois fois trop d'informations.

Il attrapa le téléphone fixe sur le bureau et composa le numéro inscrit sur la fiche. La tonalité sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche finalement.

"Oui ?" demanda une voix forte et masculine qui surprit Stiles.

Cela paraissait peut-être être cliché, mais la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il contactait le numéro de téléphone d'urgence, c'était la mère qui décrochait.

"Bonjour. Je suis M. Stilinski, le maître de Caleb. Vous êtes bien M. Hale, son père ?"

La voix qui répondit se déforma d'inquiétude.

"Oui, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?" demanda l'homme précipitamment. On sentait l'empressement dans la réponse.

"Non, non. Rassurez-vous, hm... tout va bien. Je voudrais seulement m'entretenir prochainement avec vous au sujet de Caleb. Rien de grave, mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, si vous êtes d'accord et disponible ?"

Le père soupira à travers le combiné.

"Oui bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, après l'école, si cela vous convient ?"

Stiles enroula le fil du téléphone entre ses doigts.

"Oui, tout à l'heure, ce serait parfait. Merci." continua Stiles doucement.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ?" s'enquit à nouveau son père. Il avait vraiment l'air préoccupé.

"Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Nous en discuterons calmement cet après-midi, mais encore une fois, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter."

"Très bien. À tout à l'heure." conclut la voix grave avant de raccrocher sans plus d'attente.

Le châtain haussa les sourcils et reposa le combiné à son tour. Cela avait été expéditif, mais au moins, il avait eu son rendez-vous rapidement.

xxx

Lorsque la fin de la journée sonna pour les petits, Allison aida les moins dégourdis à passer leurs manteaux et à récupérer leurs affaires avant de les accompagner dans le hall. C'était là où les parents venaient chercher leurs enfants à l'heure de la fin des cours. Pour la première fois, il y avait Caleb qui s'étonnait de devoir rester plus longtemps, seul dans la classe.

"Papa va venir te chercher ici aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Je dois parler un peu avec lui." expliqua doucement Stiles au petit garçon.

Ce dernier acquiesça et le châtain lui proposa d'aller jouer dans l'espace jeu avec les Kapla.

Stiles s'installa sur son bureau situé près de l'entrée de la salle. Au bout de quelques instants, un homme brun arriva à l'embrasure de la porte. Il portait un jean noir ainsi qu'un pull sombre recouvert d'une veste en cuir noir. Une écharpe gris foncé était enroulée autour de son cou.

Stiles le fixa, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement réagir et d'aller à sa rencontre.

"Bonjour, M. Hale ?" demanda-t-il poliment, avançant jusqu'à l'homme qui paraissait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Non seulement il était beau, mais il était aussi élégamment habillé.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et tendit sa main fermement.

"Oui, bonjour."

Stiles attrapa la main légèrement fraîche et la serra, esquissant un doux sourire lorsque ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux vert pâle face à lui. C'était la même couleur que ceux du petit Caleb. L'enfant avait des traits bien plus ronds que son père, mais il lui ressemblait tout de même beaucoup.

"Enchanté, je suis donc le maître de Caleb, Stiles Stilinski. Entrez, je vous en prie."

Leurs mains se lâchèrent doucement et le maître d'école invita le père à entrer dans la salle. Ils s'avancèrent de quelques mètres dans l'espace et le brun scruta la classe attentivement, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

Elle était joliment colorée. Il y avait quatre petites tables, toutes colorées, entourées chacunes de sièges à hauteur d'enfants. Sur le côté, sous les fenêtres, il y avait une petite bibliothèque de livres jeunesse, elle aussi adaptée à la taille des maternelles. En face, contre le mur, il y avait deux grandes armoires métalliques. Une était fermée et l'autre, entrouverte, laissait apercevoir du matériel en tout genre. Enfin, au fond de la salle, droit devant eux, il y avait un coin jeu. Le sol y était recouvert d'un grand tapis en forme de puzzle coloré et de quelques coussins et poufs. Il imaginait aisément la classe de vingt élèves tenir dessus. Il y vit son fils, assis, jambes repliées sous lui, en train d'empiler quelques Kapla. Le petit avait l'air sage et concentré sur sa tâche. La vision lui arracha un fin sourire.

Les deux adultes s'avancèrent davantage dans la pièce et le petit garçon releva la tête pour la tourner vers eux. Il aperçut son père et son sourire s'étira automatiquement. Il lâcha le morceau de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main, se redressa et se mit à courir vers lui.

"Papaaa !" cria-t-il, alors que ses petits pas le guidaient jusqu'aux jambes de son père.

Ce dernier s'abaissa automatiquement et lui fit un câlin.

"Hey Cal'." souffla-t-il doucement. Il embrassa l'enfant sur le front, qui se nicha dans son cou, ne semblant pas vouloir le lâcher.

"Tu m'as manqué papa." chouina le garçon contre son écharpe, d'une voix calme.

L'homme esquissa un fin sourire et enroula son bras autour du petit corps pour le soulever, le portant dans ses bras.

Caleb releva la tête et fixa son maître devant eux. Il était tout heureux d'être dans les bras de son père.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée ?" lui demanda ce dernier, doucement, et l'enfant fit la moue en baissant la tête. Il replongea dans le cou de son père, fuyant la conversation.

L'homme brun regarda Stiles et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en faisant un geste vague de la main. Le père comprit tout de suite pourquoi il était là. Quelque chose avait dû se passer dans la journée, quelque chose dont ils devaient discuter.

"Caleb ?" appela doucement le maître d'école. L'enfant sortit à nouveau sa tête du cou de son père pour fixer de ses grands yeux ronds son instituteur. "Je voudrais discuter un peu avec ton papa. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller jouer en attendant ?" demanda Stiles en lui souriant.

Le petit hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec cette idée.

Son père le posa par terre et l'enfant courut instantanément pour retourner vers la pile de Kapla à plusieurs mètres de là.

Stiles fixa à nouveau l'homme en face de lui et l'invita à venir s'installer sur un des bancs en tissu, non loin de là.

"Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise." indiqua-t-il.

Le jeune père s'assit et retira sa veste en cuir et son écharpe, qu'il déposa à ses côtés.

Le maître s'installa sur une chaise en face de lui. Il préférait cette configuration plutôt que d'être assis à son bureau. Il trouvait cela moins formel pour discuter et mettre en confiance les parents. D'une manière générale, Stiles Stilinski n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui appréciait spécialement les étiquettes.

"M. Stilinski, -" commença le brun.

"Appelez-moi Stiles." coupa doucement le concerné.

L'homme brun esquissa un léger sourire entendu.

"Stiles." reprit-il. "Est-ce quelque chose s'est passé aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il rapidement. Il était un peu soucieux de savoir le degré de gravité de la situation et semblait vouloir aller droit au but.

Le maître leva les yeux au ciel quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots, puis déclara posément.

"Caleb est un petit garçon très sage. Il est d'un calme et d'une gentillesse très appréciés dans la classe." commença-t-il. "Croyez-moi, si tous les enfants étaient aussi doux et écoutaient aussi bien que lui, ma classe serait parfaite." s'exclama-t-il, un sourire radieux sur son visage.

Le père se détendit aussitôt et hocha la tête alors que le maître continuait son explication.

"En contrepartie, Caleb est un enfant qui fait preuve d'une très grande sensibilité. Et cette délicatesse est parfois mise un peu à rude épreuve dans la vie collective de la classe."

L'homme continuait de l'écouter et ses sourcils se froncèrent de manière très légère.

"Je vois." soupira-t-il. "Les autres enfants sont difficiles avec lui ?"

Stiles respira profondément et énuméra rapidement.

"Il est très timide, il ne leur parle pas beaucoup, il est un peu renfermé sur lui-même… et il aime les paillettes." lâcha-t-il un peu abruptement, repensant à l'altercation de la matinée.

Le brun fixa le maître quelques instants, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Il posa ses doigts sur l'arête de son nez et soupira, avant de faire un geste las de la main devant lui.

"Hm… oui… Il a une obsession pour les paillettes. Je sais." souffla-t-il, un brin désemparé.

Stiles esquissa un sourire amusé. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et confia d'un ton un peu sérieux, tel un secret.

"Et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ça aussi."

Derek le fixa et leurs regards furent plongés l'un dans l'autre quelques instants. Le père fronça les sourcils de manière quasi imperceptible, un peu destabilisé et intrigué. Stiles se remit droit sur son siège avant de sourire. Il leva la main en l'air d'un geste vif et désordonné et reprit avec moins de mystère.

"Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une petite idée pour arranger les choses avec la classe. Je pense qu'il faut travailler un peu sur la confiance de Caleb, qu'il ait moins peur de s'ouvrir aux autres."

Le brun esquissa un faible sourire, soulagé par les paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Le maître continua de parler.

"Les autres enfants se moquent un peu, et je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait pour lui à la maison. Il est un peu à l'écart, il ne joue qu'avec une petite fille aussi timide que lui. Il n'y a rien de grave, mais je me demandais si… peut-être que quelque chose pouvait le tracasser ?" demanda doucement Stiles, presque à tout hasard. Il ne voulait pas être intrusif dans la vie familiale des enfants. Il savait à quel point certains parents étaient terriblement sur la défensive parfois.

Le père du petit soupira longuement et jeta un regard vers le fond de la classe. Il observa Caleb qui jouait toujours sagement. Son regard se fit un peu triste, puis il prit la parole.

"Sa mère est morte il y a deux ans et demi. Depuis, c'est difficile." déclara-t-il simplement.

Stiles se figea sur son siège alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient suite à la violence des mots qui percutaient son esprit. Il scruta le visage du brun qui restait stoïque et froid, alors que ses prunelles semblaient soudainement couvertes d'un voile triste et amer.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Stiles de la manière la plus sincère qu'il le pouvait. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et le maître insista avec toute l'empathie dont il était capable. "Vraiment."

M. Hale hocha simplement la tête. Stiles sentit qu'il devait reprendre la parole pour adoucir la conversation et ne pas rester dans la mélancolie du moment.

"Je pense que cela explique beaucoup du caractère de Caleb, et c'est tout à fait normal qu'il soit si renfermé en ces conditions. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter à outrance." déclara-t-il, désireux de vouloir rassurer ce père qui devait bien trop se faire de souci pour son fils. "J'aurais une attention toute particulière sur ce sujet sensible, si jamais nous devions l'aborder à un moment ou à autre avec lui." confia-t-il. En classe, ils avaient l'occasion de parler parfois des schémas familiaux au travers d'histoires, de comptines, d'activités quotidiennes… Ils parlaient souvent des mamans, et de savoir que le petit avait perdu la sienne était, à son sens, important. Il serait davantage vigilant aux réactions de Caleb à chaque fois qu'ils devaient s'attarder sur les relations mères-enfants.

Le jeune père hocha la tête avec gratitude, puis prit la parole.

"Je suis désolé, c'est sûrement quelque chose dont j'aurais dû vous informer en début d'année. Je me rends compte que c'est stupide de ne pas l'avoir dit, mais… Caleb n'a aucun souvenir d'elle, et aujourd'hui, il n'y a que lui et moi…" continua le père avec précipitation. Il avait l'air assez mal tout d'un coup et le maître ne souhaita pas alourdir son fardeau. Évidemment qu'avoir eu cette information avant aurait été préférable, mais il était trop tard et dire quoi que ce soit maintenant n'avait pas d'intérêt. Il leva sa main devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

"Il n'y a pas de problème. Vraiment. Je comprends et tout va bien." déclara-t-il avec calme, se voulant rassurant.

"Très bien." déclara le père simplement.

Stiles sourit à nouveau.

"Si jamais vous avez des inquiétudes sur le déroulé de l'année, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je suis toujours disponible pour parler de mes élèves et répondre aux interrogations." annonça-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant à nouveau.

Il se leva et le brun fit pareil, comprenant que l'entretien était terminé. Le jeune père passa à nouveau sa veste en cuir et son écharpe pour se rhabiller puis il tourna sa tête vers le fond de la pièce. Son fils jouait toujours avec cette délicatesse qui lui était propre. Il l'appela d'une voix forte mais douce.

"Cal' ? On y va ?"

L'enfant releva sa tête et la hocha vivement. Il attrapa les morceaux de bois par terre et alla les déposer dans la boîte de rangement à côté.

Stiles esquissa un sourire en le voyant faire.

"Vous voyez, ça." indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt le garçon en train de s'affairer. "Ranger ses jouets..., presque aucun enfant ne le fait de lui-même. Caleb est vraiment adorable." confia-t-il avec sincérité. Il était bien élevé et facile.

Le père de l'enfant esquissa un sourire en coin, ne pouvant que partager cette opinion.

Stiles tendit sa main devant lui pour lui dire au revoir.

"Monsieur Hale." salua-t-il poliment.

Le brun empoigna la main.

"Derek." reprit-il, plongeant ses pupilles dans celles ambrées face à lui.

Le sourire de Stiles se figea quelque peu, avant de s'étirer à nouveau. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent quelques secondes l'un dans l'autre et le maître baissa la tête, semblant légèrement gêné. Leurs doigts glissèrent, se séparant doucement pour rompre définitivement le contact.

Caleb arriva en courant et se jeta dans les jambes du brun. Stiles devait avouer qu'il l'avait rarement vu aussi excité. Il semblait adorer son père.

"Papaaa ! On rentre !?" s'exclama-t-il. Il trépignait littéralement d'impatience.

"Oui, c'est parti. File récupérer ton manteau." demanda-t-il alors que l'enfant partait vers l'extérieur de la salle chercher ses affaires sur les portes-manteaux prévus à cet effet.

Stiles et Derek sortirent à leur tour de la classe, s'arrêtant devant le coin vestiaire où le garçon attrapait son petit manteau blanc.

"Papa… dis, tu m'aides ?" demanda le garçon qui tenait dans sa main son vêtement. Ce dernier traînait par terre.

L'homme s'accroupit et aida son fils à enfiler son manteau, puis son écharpe et son bonnet à oreilles de lapin. Ce dernier était blanc et gris, et le pompon au sommet était plein de fils argentés brillants.

Stiles les regarda faire presque tendrement puis le père du garçon se releva.

"Tu dis au revoir ?" demanda gentiment le brun à son fils.

Le petit hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main à son maître.

"Au revoir Stiles !" s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Puis soudain, il redevint un peu sérieux. "Pardon… j'ai pleuré aujourd'hui..." minauda-t-il, comme coupable.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard voilé du père dont la mâchoire se contractait. Le maître s'accroupit aussitôt à hauteur de l'enfant.

"Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde. Elliot n'a pas été très gentil, tu sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses d'avoir pleuré ? Ce n'est pas mal... " Ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement.

L'enfant se dandina légèrement et leva les yeux vers son père.

"Papa il est là..., pass'que j'ai fait une bêtise ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Stiles pinça ses lèvres.

"Non, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise. Tu n'as jamais fait de bêtise en classe Caleb, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le maître.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il releva à nouveau les yeux vers son père.

Ce dernier posa sa main sur le pompon de son bonnet pour le caresser et enrouler ses doigts derrière sa nuque d'un geste affectif.

"Ton maître et moi on devait juste parler de l'école. Il n'y a aucun problème Cal'." déclara-t-il, se voulant aussi rassurant.

Le petit acquiesça doucement.

Stiles se redressa et fit un sourire forcé à l'homme face à lui. C'était désolant de voir un enfant réagir ainsi.

Le brun le salua légèrement du menton et tourna les talons. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre en les voyant s'éloigner.

"Hm, M. Hale… Derek !" s'exclama Stiles un peu précipitamment. Le susnommé se retourna et haussa les sourcils. Stiles déglutit et s'avança à nouveau vers lui avant de reprendre rapidement la parole. "J'avais complètement oublié, mais nous organisons une sortie scolaire dans deux semaines au planétarium et nous cherchons encore un parent pour nous accompagner. Il y a eu un désistement..." commença-t-il avant de grimacer légèrement, un peu gêné. "Alors si jamais vous êtes disponible et que cela vous dit, n'hésitez pas."

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

"C'est le 8 décembre, c'est bien cela ?" répondit-il, se souvenant visiblement d'avoir vu passer l'information dans les accords parentaux qu'il avait dû signer.

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Oui." souffla-t-il. "C'est la sortie d'hiver, avant Noël." confia-t-il.

Le brun acquiesça doucement.

"J'y réfléchirai. Je devrais pouvoir m'abstenir d'une journée de travail j'imagine… Pourquoi pas." répondit-il, encore légèrement incertain.

"Très bien." annonça Stiles. "J'attends votre retour prochainement alors ?" demanda-t-il, lui lançant un regard entendu. Il baissa les yeux vers l'enfant. "À demain Caleb." poursuivit-il.

Le père hocha la tête poliment une dernière fois en guise de salut, puis il tourna les talons. Le garçonnet salua à nouveau son maître d'un geste de la main et suivit son père. Les deux silhouettes ne tardèrent pas à disparaître du couloir et Stiles esquissa un fin sourire. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir ce père, parce qu'il l'avait vraiment trouvé charmant à sa manière.

xxx

Stiles frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour tenter d'avoir l'attention des petits.

"Hé, les enfants ! Tout le monde m'écoute. On s'assied et on fait le silence quelques instants." déclara-t-il, alors que les petits étaient encore excités par la récréation.

Deux fillettes étaient encore en train de parler entre elles et Allison les interpella.

"Emma, Lily. Chut. On écoute Stiles maintenant." indiqua-t-elle en mettant son index sur sa bouche pour faire le signe du silence.

Stiles la remercia d'un regard soulagé et reprit.

"Aujourd'hui, on va faire un atelier créatif. Est-ce qu'on se rappelle, 'créatif' ? Ça veut dire quand on imagine des choses et qu'on les réalise ensuite avec ses mains, comme quand on fait du dessin, de la peinture ou du collage."

Les enfants l'écoutèrent attentivement et parurent ravis.

"On va faire du dessin !" s'exclama un petit garçon à la peau foncée, visiblement excité par cette éventualité.

"Oui Omar, mais ce sera encore mieux que d'habitude. On va faire un atelier paillettes !" s'exclama Stiles avec sourire. Cela faisait une semaine que le petit Caleb avait été embêté pour cette histoire de paillettes et le jeune instituteur comptait bien changer la donne aujourd'hui.

Les enfants le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds et plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à s'exclamer divers "Ohhh !" d'excitation. Les jacasseurs entraînèrent d'autres enfants, et bientôt, presque les trois quarts des petits manifestèrent leur euphorie en criant des exclamations diverses.

Stiles rigola doucement.

"Allison et moi, nous avons préparé les tables. Vous allez avoir des feuilles et des crayons, comme d'habitude, et aussi plein de paillettes brillantes de toutes les couleurs. Attention, il faudra utiliser beaucoup de paillettes pour que votre dessin soit le plus joli possible."

Plusieurs enfants rigolèrent et tous commencèrent à regarder les tables avec curiosité. Stiles balaya du regard les petits, notant que beaucoup de fillettes étaient ravies par l'activité en comparaison des garçons, plus réservés. Son regard se posa en particulier sur le jeune Caleb, qui lui, avait un sourire extraordinaire. Ses yeux pétillaient de mille feux en voyant les tonnes de paillettes à disposition.

"Allez, installez-vous dans le calme." demanda Allison, et les enfants se dirigèrent vers le petit mobilier. Comme à l'accoutumée, chacun s'assit sur une petite chaise.

Chaque table était composée de cinq élèves. Allison géra les deux premières tablées et Stiles les deux suivantes. Ils leurs montrèrent les stylos pailletés, les crayons de couleurs brillants, et surtout les paillettes à verser et coller qu'ils avaient achetées il y a peu. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Tout le matériel posé sur les tables avait quelque chose de scintillant aujourd'hui.

L'atelier commença et les bambins se lancèrent rapidement dans leurs créations. Allison et Stiles passaient d'enfant à enfant, prenant quelques minutes individuelles avec chacun d'eux. Ils leur proposaient systématiquement des manières d'essayer de nouvelles choses, de tester de nouvelles couleurs ou collages. Pour eux, l'intérêt des activités créatives était justement d'encourager les enfants à faire des choses différentes, de les pousser à changer leurs habitudes. Stiles aimait susciter cette envie de découvrir.

Au bout d'une petite heure, le maître regarda la salle et grimaça légèrement. Il y en avait partout. C'était une catastrophe. Et pourtant, il esquissa un sourire amusé parce que les enfants avaient l'air aux anges.

Il se dirigea vers la table du jeune Elliot et s'accroupit à hauteur des petits.

"Alors les garçons ? On s'amuse ?"

Le petit blond aux cheveux bouclés lui montra sa feuille pleine de paillettes avec une certaine fierté.

"C'est très joli, j'aime beaucoup les paillettes bleues, ici." déclara Stiles en montrant du doigt une zone du dessin où il y avait une forme louche qu'il ne déchiffrait pas.

Le garçon sourit et hocha la tête avant de continuer à s'affairer sur son chef-d'œuvre contemporain.

Stiles se releva et se dirigea vers la table juste derrière, s'accroupissant à côté du petit Hale.

"Et toi Caleb ? Tu t'amuses ?" demanda-t-il, et le petit garçon se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire lumineux.

Stiles le voyait rarement si heureux.

"Oui ! J'adore ! J'adore !" s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, avant de rigoler tout seul.

Son maître se mit à rigoler avec lui, entraîné par le son mélodieux des rires de l'enfant. Il reporta son attention sur le dessin posé devant Caleb et demanda doucement.

"C'est quoi ?"

L'enfant sourit.

"C'est papa et moi."

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

"Oh. Et papa est tout en rose dis donc !" s'exclama-t-il en fixant la feuille.

"Oui, parce que c'est une princesse, papa." confia Caleb et il continua de gribouiller sur sa feuille avec du stylo doré.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

"Ah oui ?" demanda-t-il, totalement amusé.

"Oui !" répondit la petite tête brune avec assurance. "Il a mis des paillettes avec moi, et il était une princesse et puis le dragon… le vilain dragon, et bah, moi je sauvais papa du vilain dragon." expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

"Oh." s'exclama Stiles, comprenant vaguement l'histoire racontée.

"T'aimes les dragons ?" demanda Caleb à son maître, d'un air suspicieux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir.

"Ça dépend. Ils sont gentils ou pas ? S'ils veulent faire du mal aux papas-princesses, je ne suis pas trop-trop d'accord." annonça-t-il avec fermeté.

Caleb hocha la tête : visiblement, il partageait tout à fait cette opinion.

Stiles sourit et se releva, le laissant finir son dessin quelques minutes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et fit signe à Allison que l'activité allait devoir prendre fin.

Il se mit au milieu de la classe et parla un peu fort, mais sans crier pour autant.

"Bon, c'est terminé les enfants. On va tout ranger maintenant."

Les enfants se mirent à gémir des 'Non !' de désespoir, surexagérés.

"Si si. On en refera peut-être plus tard dans l'année, mais là, c'est fini." déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Les petits commencèrent à ranger les affaires pendant qu'Allison et Stiles les aidaient tour à tour. Les paillettes collaient partout et il y en avait plein les meubles et le sol. Ils allaient se faire tuer par les femmes de ménage, c'était certain. Stiles se dit qu'après la classe il essayerait de nettoyer au maximum le carnage qu'il avait permis et même encouragé.

Caleb arriva vers lui et lui tendit son dessin. Stiles fixa la petite menotte pleine de paillettes qui tenait la feuille pendante.

"Tiens… C'est pour toi." dit doucement l'enfant. Il lui fit des petits yeux de biche adorables et Stiles sourit avant de s'accroupir.

"Tu me donnes le dessin avec papa ?" demanda-t-il, tout de même un brin étonné par le geste. C'était la première fois que Caleb voulait lui donner quelque chose.

"Oui."

Caleb hocha la tête.

"Merci mon grand, il est vraiment beau." déclara Stiles en regardant à nouveau l'œuvre réalisée. Il y avait une petite silhouette verte et bleue en forme de triangle approximatif, et à côté, un énorme rond rose brillant avec des bâtons pour les bras et les jambes. L'intérieur était rempli de paillettes roses qui avaient été collées de manière anarchique. On ne pouvait pas toucher la feuille sans s'en mettre partout. Le sommet du rond rose semblait avoir un genre de couronne dorée. "Je le mettrai sur mon frigo, c'est promis." souffla Stiles.

Caleb sourit et se pencha pour faire un câlin à son maître. Ce dernier, surpris, referma son étreinte quelques secondes et le petit s'en alla ensuite en courant. En trois mois, c'était la première fois que le garçon était initiateur d'une étreinte.

Stiles regarda sa main un peu collante et pleine de paillettes. Il grimaça.

"Bon, maintenant, on va tous aller aux toilettes que je vous nettoie des paillettes…" annonça Stiles en lançant un regard désespéré à Allison, puis il murmura pour lui-même "...sinon vos papas et mamans ils ne seront pas contents duuu toouuut."

Allison et Stiles amenèrent donc la petite classe dans les toilettes. Ils passèrent plus de vingt minutes à nettoyer presque chacune des paires de menottes des enfants et plusieurs visages. Le problème avec les paillettes, c'est que ça collait et ça se mettait vraiment partout.

Caleb restait dans le fond des sanitaires, refusant que ce soit son tour à chaque fois.

"Alors Caleb ? Viens." souffla Stiles doucement alors que l'enfant le fixait, pas très convaincu.

"Mais moi j'veux garder les paillettes..." répondit-il en regardant ses petites mains toutes brillantes.

Une petite fille qui n'était pas encore passée sous le lavabo hocha la tête à son tour.

"Moi aussi j'veux les garder !" déclara-t-elle en se fixant dans la glace alors qu'elle avait quelques paillettes sur les joues, que ça brillait et qu'elle trouvait ça visiblement très joli.

"Très bien." soupira Stiles. "On lave quand même les mains, sinon vous allez encore en mettre partout." annonça Stiles.

Il nettoya les mains des deux derniers enfants, les essuya proprement, mais leur laissa garder le reste des paillettes qu'ils avaient sur eux. La petite n'en avait vraiment pas beaucoup, juste quelques traces sur le visage, mais Caleb... c'était une autre paire de manches. Il en avait plein sur ses vêtements, sur son visage et ses cheveux. Même son pantalon avait des traces. Stiles était prêt à parier qu'il s'était essuyé plusieurs fois les mains dessus.

Le jeune maître soupira et s'adressa au petit garçon.

"Bon, si papa te demande, tu dis bien que tous les enfants ont joué avec des paillettes aujourd'hui, hein ? Tout le monde." annonça-t-il doucement.

Caleb hocha la tête.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Stiles était dans la classe en train de préparer doucement les activités de la journée. Allison était dans le couloir, aidant quelques enfants à enlever leurs manteaux. Certains étaient lâchés rapidement par leurs parents, et d'autres au contraire, était couvés jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il y avait les parents 'coup de vent', qu'Allison et Stiles ne voyaient jamais : ils posaient un pied dans le couloir et guettaient juste de loin que leur progéniture aille à bon port. Puis il y avait les parents qui avaient du mal à couper le cordon, qui leur tenaient parfois un peu trop la jambe.

"Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas." répéta pour la troisième fois Stiles en une minute. Il lâcha les feuilles qu'il tenait dans sa main sur son bureau qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la classe. Il avait beau essayer de montrer qu'il était occupé, cela ne changeait rien.

La mère de la petite Stacy venait encore de rentrer dans la classe pour 'faire la conversation'. Ne vous y trompez pas, Stiles aimait échanger avec les parents, il trouvait cela important de les tenir informés et que ces derniers se sentent concernés par l'école… mais il y avait des limites.

"Oh ! Je vous fais confiance M. Stilinski. Stacy vous adore tellement, vous savez. Les mamans au parc sont toutes ravies du programme de l'année." continua-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles sourit à son tour. Il se rappelait bien pourquoi il avait décidé un jour d'être maître d'école : il adorait les enfants et il n'aimait pas les adultes. Voilà.

"Passez une bonne journée." reprit la voix doucereuse de la jeune femme. Elle osa même poser sa main sur son bras d'un geste amical.

Stiles répondit poliment avant de lever instantanément les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné. Dieu qu'il préférait quand Allison faisait tampon avec les parents.

Il souffla bruyamment alors que la quasi-entièreté de la classe était présente. Il manquait encore quelques élèves avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de commencer.

"M. Stilinski ? Stiles ?" reprit une voix grave dans son dos.

Le jeune maître grimaça. Encore un parent. Il pivota pour se retourner et faire face à l'entrée où se tenait Derek Hale et le petit Caleb entre ses jambes.

Il haussa les sourcils aussitôt, surpris, avant de cligner rapidement des yeux.

"Oh. M. Hale. Je veux dire, Derek, je veux dire… Bon sang. Bonjour." balbutia-t-il avant de s'avancer vers le père pour lui tendre la main.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, un brin moqueur devant les paroles confuses, et serra la main tendue. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que leur attention ne soit détournée.

"Bonjour Stiles !" s'exclama Caleb.

La poignée de mains se défit doucement et Stiles croisa les bras contre son torse avant de baisser la tête vers le petit garçon.

"Bonjour Caleb. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

"Bien ! Papa vient en classe avec moi !"

Stiles haussa un sourcil dubitatif et fixa Derek qui s'empourpra rapidement.

"Non Cal', pas aujourd'hui. Ce sera dans plusieurs jours." répondit-il.

Stiles le dévisagea, incertain.

Derek esquissa un sourire gêné et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

"La sortie scolaire." souffla-t-il rapidement.

"Oh." fit Stiles, en hochant la tête rapidement, comprenant alors de quoi il retournait. "Donc... c'est oui ?" interrogea-t-il, ravi.

Caleb tira sur le pantalon de son père.

"Papa, là-bas c'est monsieur Zozyo." expliqua l'enfant, voulant visiblement indiquer quelque chose à son père. Son petit index pointait une zone incertaine dans la classe.

Derek fronça les sourcils et Stiles sourit.

"Monsieur Oiseau est le nom que nous avons donné à la mascotte de la classe. C'est une statue en plastique de flamant rose." expliqua Stiles en pointant à son tour du pouce un grand flamant rose d'un mètre cinquante reposant contre le mur. Derek cligna rapidement des yeux, surpris. "Allez, va t'installer Caleb, on va bientôt commencer la classe." demanda Stiles doucement.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et leva le menton vers son père. Ce dernier s'abaissa pour que le petit lui fasse un bisou sauvage sur la joue, puis ce dernier courut dans la classe, rejoignant les autres enfants déjà dans l'espace.

"Alors, je peux compter sur vous le 8 ?" demanda Stiles rapidement, voyant du coin de l'œil qu'Allison allait bientôt rentrer. Les derniers enfants semblaient être arrivés.

"Oui." acquiesça Derek avec sérieux. "Cal' était vraiment ravi quand je lui ai dit que je l'accompagnerai."

Stiles esquissa un doux sourire.

"Oh, je n'en doute pas."

Il avait envie de dire que lui aussi était ravi qu'il ait accepté, mais il se retint de justesse avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

Derek le regarda quelques instants puis déclara.

"Merci, pour hier."

Stiles haussa les sourcils à nouveau.

"Caleb a fait sensation en rentrant ?" grimaça-t-il, se rappelant des tonnes de paillettes qu'il avait partout sur lui.

Derek esquissa un sourire en baissant la tête, cachant presque les petites fossettes qui pointaient sur ses joues.

"Disons que j'ai franchement hésité à brûler ses vêtements." répondit-il, amusé. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque gêné, mais son sourire s'était également largement étiré. Le père reprit. "Il m'a dit que tout le monde avait joué avec les paillettes."

Stiles hocha la tête, sa lèvre toujours malmenée par ses incisives.

"Oui, c'était un atelier formidable. Tous les enfants, sans exception, se sont bien amusés." confia-t-il simplement.

Le père de Caleb hocha doucement la tête.

Allison entra dans la classe, accompagnée du dernier petit et jeta un regard curieux aux deux hommes, rompant ainsi leur échange.

"Bon, je vais y aller." déclara aussitôt Derek. Il sourit à la jeune femme et lança un dernier regard à Stiles. "Bonne journée."

"Merci, à vous aussi." répondit Stiles alors que le brun sortait de la salle.

Allison ferma la porte de la classe et avança vers le jeune maître.

"C'est bien le père de Caleb ?" demanda-t-elle. Stiles hocha la tête et la jeune femme sourit davantage. "Pas mal, hein." souffla-t-elle et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et je l'ai pour le 8 décembre." répondit-il, amusé.

La brunette écarquilla les yeux de surprise et son sourire s'étira encore plus.

"Tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à toi ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Stiles haussa les épaules. C'était toujours difficile de savoir ce genre de chose. Pour commencer, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un panneau clignotant au-dessus de leurs têtes disant 'je suis gay' ou 'je suis bi'. Et quand bien même… Fallait-il encore ensuite faire mouche, plaire, être compatible. La situation était d'autant plus compliquée qu'il s'agissait d'un parent d'élève, veuf de surcroît. Stiles n'était préparé pour aucun de ces scénarios-là.

"Je ne sais pas…" répondit-il simplement. "On verra bien." continua-t-il. Derek Hale lui avait plu tout de suite, au premier regard. Et il devait dire que la manière dont l'homme s'occupait de son fils, seul, l'avait touchée. Il avait suffisamment flirté par le passé pour savoir qu'il y avait eu ce petit quelque chose quand leurs mains s'étaient serrées, mais il avait également eu suffisamment d'expériences pour savoir qu'il devait être prudent.

Allison posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et Stiles sourit.

"Allez, on a des monstres sur pattes à gérer." déclara-t-il, amusé.

Ils rassemblèrent les enfants sur le tapis de l'espace détente pour commencer la classe. Chaque matin commençait plus ou moins pareillement. Stiles leur demandait s'ils allaient bien aujourd'hui, il faisait une sorte d'appel, puis il expliquait les activités qu'ils feraient dans la journée.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est le 1er décembre les enfants, et en décembre, on fête quoi ?"

Quelques enfants commençaient à s'écrier.

"Noël !"

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Oui, à la fin du mois de décembre, on célèbre Noël. Donc aujourd'hui, nous allons décorer la classe pour l'occasion."

Une petite fille blond vénitien leva la main timidement. La digne fille de sa mère.

"Oui Lily ?" demanda le maître, un sourire aux lèvres. Les petits qui levaient la main pour parler étaient encore trop rares à cet âge, mais certains y arrivaient quand même.

"Est-ce qu'on va faire un sapin ? Parce que chez moi on a fait le sapin et c'est joli."

D'autres enfants se mirent à répondre que chez eux aussi, le sapin avait déjà été installé.

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Oui, on va mettre un sapin près de la commode de jeux. Mais on ne va pas décorer que le sapin. On va aussi mettre des décorations partout dans la salle de classe, sur les meubles, les vitres et chacun va participer. Je compte sur vous."

Les maternelles avaient l'air ravis de l'activité.

Allison récupéra un gros carton qui était près de l'entrée et le ramena devant les enfants.

"On va commencer, ça vous dit ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les enfants acquiescèrent et certains avaient déjà envie de s'avancer vers le carton pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

La jeune femme ouvrit l'énorme boîte et en sortit quelques guirlandes brillantes. Une rouge très épaisse, une petite verte et argent, puis une dorée très longue. Les enfants regardaient cela de manière émerveillée et hypnotique.

"Je vais aller chercher le sapin." déclara le jeune maître. "Chacun va récupérer une guirlande et devra ensuite la placer où il veut. On fera chacun son tour, donc vous attendez sagement et écoutez Allison."

La jeune femme distribua une guirlande à chacun des enfants pendant que Stiles sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sapin en plastique d'environ un mètre. Il le positionna à côté de la ludothèque, contre le mur, là où il ne gênerait personne. Allison se dirigea vers la petite chaîne stéréo de la salle pour lancer un CD de musiques de Noël, histoire de s'immerger dans l'ambiance.

Chaque enfant vint ensuite positionner tour à tour sa guirlande. Ils pouvaient les mettre sur le sapin ou sur un élément de la classe comme la bibliothèque, le bord d'une fenêtre, le tableau de l'alphabet… Évidemment, Allison et Stiles les aidaient à chaque fois, spécifiquement lorsqu'il fallait que ce soit en hauteur. Un petit garçon avait voulu mettre sa guirlande sur une des lampes, mais Stiles avait dû lui expliquer que cela pouvait être dangereux et qu'il ne fallait jamais rien poser à ces endroits-là.

Ce fut au tour de Caleb qui tenait fermement dans ses mains sa guirlande bleue qui brillait intensément.

"Caleb, où tu veux la mettre ?" demanda gentiment Allison.

"Sur monsieur Zozyo !" s'exclama-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

"Oh." répondit Stiles, intrigué par la demande. "C'est une très bonne idée." confia-t-il.

Ils enroulèrent la guirlande autour du long cou du flamant rose et les enfants rigolèrent fortement. Après cela, ils voulurent tous mettre leur décoration sur le pauvre flamant rose. Stiles arriva à les convaincre que c'était aussi bien de décorer le reste de la classe.

Après avoir positionné toutes les guirlandes, ils sortirent quelques décorations plus petites comme des boules en plastique incassables. Là encore, chacun des enfants eut le droit d'en prendre une et de la placer sur le sapin à l'endroit désiré.

Ensuite, s'ensuivit les chaussettes de Noël. Il y en avait une petite pour chaque enfant. Allison et Stiles firent s'installer les maternelles autour des tables et leur distribuèrent une étiquette avec des feutres et des petites décorations de Noël à coller, façon gommette. Ils eurent chacun pour consigne de customiser leur chaussette en tissu et de noter sur l'étiquette leur prénom. Comme à l'accoutumée, Stiles et Allison les aidèrent pour que chaque enfant ait un résultat qui lui plaise. Quand cela fut fait, les adultes firent de la place sur la bibliothèque pour accrocher les réalisations sur du fil tendu à l'aide de pinces à linges. La vingtaine de chaussettes pendouillait doucement et c'était beau à voir.

Le dernier atelier avant la pause déjeuner fut la réalisation de flocons de neige en papier pour coller sur les vitres. Les enfants les plus adroits purent découper leurs propres flocons avec des ciseaux à bouts ronds. Pour les plus jeunes, Stiles et Allison avaient déjà imprimé et découpé certains modèles qu'il ne restait qu'à customiser.

À la fin de la journée, la classe était décorée à la perfection. Stiles resta un peu plus longtemps pour profiter de ce cadre festif. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère de Noël qu'il aimait particulièrement et avoir la possibilité de partager cela avec sa classe lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il termina sa journée de travail, assis à son bureau, à finaliser la sortie scolaire qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

xxx

Stiles fixait le numéro de téléphone affiché sur l'écran de son portable. Son doigt était relevé en suspens, prêt à presser la touche 'appeler'. Il respira un grand coup et appuya dessus. Le numéro se composa et la tonalité ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

Il était 19h et la sortie scolaire au planétarium allait avoir lieu dans cinq jours. Il avait déjà appelé Lydia Martin-Parrish, la mère de la petite Lily, qui les accompagnerait également. Il connaissait Lydia depuis un bail, et cela avait été plaisant de pouvoir échanger un peu avec elle.

Ils avaient été dans les mêmes classes de la maternelle au primaire. Leurs chemins s'étaient ensuite séparés à l'arrivée au collège. Même s'ils avaient parfois eu quelques cours ensemble, nombreuses de leurs options avaient été différentes jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Pendant une bonne partie de son enfance, Stiles avait eu un faible pour la jeune femme, mais celui-ci n'avait pas duré par la suite. Durant son adolescence, le châtain avait rapidement compris qu'il avait une nette préférence pour la gent masculine.

Leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés il y a quatre ans, lorsque Lydia et lui s'étaient retrouvés à la fête de printemps du commissariat de police de Beacon Hills. Le père de Stiles était shérif de la ville depuis de nombreuses années, et Jordan Parrish, son adjoint, venait de se marier avec une certaine Lydia Martin. Le couple était alors fraîchement parents d'une petite Lily.

Finalement, les années défilant, Stiles avait obtenu son diplôme et réussi à avoir un poste de maître à l'école maternelle de la ville. Aujourd'hui, Lily était élève dans sa classe.

Stiles devait maintenant appeler Derek Hale… et cela semblait être une autre paire de manches. Il stressait malgré lui. L'homme lui avait plu et il se sentait nerveux de le contacter. Il était impatient d'entendre la voix grave du père à l'autre bout du combiné, de pouvoir échanger à nouveau avec lui. Par-dessus tout, il était ravi que l'architecte ait accepté d'accompagner la sortie scolaire. Il s'imaginait déjà passer la journée avec, et il en était ravi. Il respira un bon coup, tentant de calmer l'anxiété qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il avait peur de se mettre à bafouiller, de se perdre dans ses mots… En face à face, cela était plus facile, il pouvait sourire, rattraper le coup... mais par téléphone, cela avait quelque chose de moins aisé. Stiles était du genre à se sentir plus à l'aise en voyant son interlocuteur.

Une première sonnerie fit écho, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième… À la quatrième, Stiles fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que l'homme était occupé et ne répondrait pas ? Cela signifiait qu'il devrait retenter une prochaine fois. Il soupira. Alors qu'il allait raccrocher, la mort dans l'âme, les bips se stoppèrent et la la voix froide de Derek Hale résonna enfin.

"Allô ?"

Le ton était un peu sec et monotone.

"Derek, bonsoir. Désolé de vous déranger, c'est Stiles, le maître d'école de Caleb." se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

"Oh. Bonsoir." répondit l'homme au bout du fil. Sa voix venait de s'adoucir et de se faire un peu plus chaleureuse.

"J'espère que je ne tombe pas mal ?" demanda doucement Stiles, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa main venait d'agripper un des cordons de son sweat à capuche pour jouer avec. Il était allongé sur son sofa, fixant le plafond.

"Non, pas du tout. Je vous en prie." continua le père d'une voix plus chaude.

"Je vous appelle pour la sortie qui a lieu bientôt, histoire de vous donner davantage de détails sur le déroulé de la journée."

"OK." répondit simplement le brun. "Laissez-moi juste prendre de quoi noter." déclara-t-il et un peu de bruit s'ensuivit. Stiles se redressa sur son canapé.

"Oh, mais, j'pense que ça ira vous savez. Il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose… Enfin, je ne vais pas vous noyer d'informations, rassurez-vous." se dépêcha-t-il d'informer.

Il y eut un petit silence.

"Oh." répondit la voix grave. "Hm, déformation professionnelle je crois… je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des sorties scolaires. C'est même la première à vrai dire." répondit-il, un gêné.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ce sera beaucoup moins fatigant que tout ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer." déclara Stiles, puis il se mit à rigoler. Sa classe de maternelle était relativement facile à tenir.

"Très bien." soupira Derek, tout de même un peu nerveux à l'idée de gérer plus d'un enfant à la fois. C'était même particulièrement angoissant.

"Je serai donc présent ainsi qu'Allison, l'assistante scolaire de la classe. Il y aura une autre parent d'élève, Mme Martin-Parrish, la maman de la petite Lily. Nous serons donc quatre adultes, ce qui est la norme pour gérer une classe de vingt élèves en sortie scolaire. Rassurez-vous, Allison et moi-même pouvons tout à fait gérer le groupe, seuls. En tant qu'accompagnateur, vous aurez juste à superviser éventuellement quelques élèves si l'on est amené à faire des groupes, mais vous ne serez jamais vraiment seuls avec eux, donc tout ira bien."

"OK." répondit simplement le père à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il semblait davantage tranquillisé.

"Le matin, le rendez-vous est à l'école, aux mêmes horaires que d'habitude. Quand tous les enfants seront là, nous prendrons un bus scolaire réservé pour l'occasion. Le chauffeur nous attendra sur le parking extérieur. Il y a environ quarante minutes pour aller au planétarium avec le trafic routier. Ensuite, une fois là-bas, nous serons accueillis par des animateurs en charge de faire la visite. Ils assurent l'ensemble des présentations et activités avec les enfants sur place. Nous devons juste nous assurer de tenir la classe correctement…" expliqua-t-il. "Mais ce sera plus mon rôle que le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?" Il rigola doucement.

"Hm-Hm." acquiesça Derek. "Quelles sont les activités prévues ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Le matin, il y a la visite d'une exposition adaptée pour leur âge. Ils ont l'habitude de recevoir des maternelles. C'est une sorte d'initiation au système solaire, aux planètes, étoiles et compagnie. Ensuite, pour le midi, nous aurons des sandwichs à distribuer aux enfants, on fera un pique-nique dans une salle que le planétarium met à disposition exprès pour les groupes scolaires. En début d'après-midi, il y a une petite lecture de conte avec un temps de repos organisé dans l'espace médiathèque du lieu, et enfin, ce sera la découverte de l'espace planétarium. Il y a une projection... un petit film explicatif, je crois, quelque chose comme ça… C'est la première fois que j'y mettrai les pieds à vrai dire. Enfin, bref... Ensuite on reprend le bus pour revenir à l'école. Si tout va bien, on devrait arriver pile à l'heure pour la sortie des classes."

"Parfait." murmura le père de famille. L'enseignant avait l'air d'avoir tout organisé et le planning de la journée paraissait parfaitement adapté pour les enfants. Lui-même n'avait jamais été au planétarium et était curieux de découvrir le lieu. "Je pense que les enfants vont adorer." répondit-il poliment.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Je pense aussi." souffla-t-il. Il y eut un petit silence et il reprit. "Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?" Son doigt ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'entortiller à nouveau dans le cordon de sa veste.

Derek secoua légèrement la tête avant de réaliser que le châtain à l'autre bout de la ligne ne pouvait pas voir son geste.

"Non, je pense que tout est clair. Merci." dit-il simplement.

Stiles se gratta la tête et s'enfonça davantage dans son canapé. Il aurait tellement eu envie de ne jamais avoir à raccrocher. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était sûrement un peu niais et stupide… Mais la voix grave du brun lui faisait un effet sans pareil. Il se sentait définitivement charmé par cet homme, aussi ridicule que cela pouvait paraître.

"Je vous vois le 8 alors ?" demanda-t-il bêtement.

"Oui." répondit Derek aussitôt.

"N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, enfin, je veux dire, une question ou autre." s'emballa-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre. Dieu qu'il espérait ne pas paraître aussi lourd que pouvaient l'être les mères qui lui tenaient la jambe. Au moins, Derek Hale avait maintenant son numéro de téléphone personnel, même si cela ne ferait peut-être pas une grande différence.

"Je n'hésiterai pas." souffla le père et ça paraissait diablement vrai. "Bonne soirée Stiles." déclara-t-il avec calme.

"Bonne soirée Derek." répondit-il pareillement. Il entendit que sa voix sonnait vraiment niaise mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ils raccrochèrent et Stiles s'allongea sur son canapé en gémissant. Il porta ses mains à son visage pour se cacher dedans et soupirer longuement. Il avait un béguin pour un parent d'élève.

.

À suivre...

.

* * *

**Note :**

J'espère que cette 1ère partie vous plaît. Je publierai la partie 2 d'ici quelques jours.

Merci d'avance pour vos retours !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :**

Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil enthousiaste que vous avez eu pour cette histoire ! Vous êtes plusieurs a avoir visiblement apprécié la partie 1, alors j'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur !

Bonne lecture :D

*lance des paillettes*

* * *

.

**Partie 2**

.

"C'est bon, tout le monde est là." déclara doucement Allison en voyant le dernier maternelle arriver.

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Deux par deux les enfants. On se met en rang et on va aller prendre le bus." déclara le maître d'école d'une voix forte.

Les enfants commencèrent à se mettre deux par deux comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Stiles se mit devant tout le groupe pour le mener jusqu'au bus présent dans le parking de l'école. Allison restait à l'arrière pour fermer la marche, Mme Martin-Parrish s'était mise sur le côté, près de sa fille, et M. Hale donnait la main à son fils qui voulait visiblement se mettre par deux avec lui.

Stiles lui adressa un faible sourire en voyant l'adulte être dans le rang au milieu des enfants, puis tourna les talons. Il jeta un œil rapide à l'heure sur son téléphone portable : ils étaient pile dans les temps pour le moment. Il espérait que le trajet serait fluide pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop en retard au planétarium.

Sur le parking, à côté de bus, il vit le chauffeur qui avait déjà ouvert la soute du véhicule. Il se trouvait, debout, à côté d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Cette dernière était habillée d'une blouse de travail blanche et bleue et tenait devant elle un chariot vide.

Le jeune maître se dirigea vers eux et les salua poliment, serrant la main du chauffeur et déposant une bise sur la joue de la femme brune.

"Hé, salut Melissa." souffla-t-il.

"Bonjour Stiles. Monsieur m'a aidé à charger les repas." indiqua-t-elle en montrant l'intérieur de la soute. Stiles zieuta pour y voir un énorme carton déposé et une glacière.

"Ah super. Merci !" déclara-t-il en s'adressant à la fois au chauffeur de bus et à la dame de service de l'école maternelle. "C'est quoi ?" demanda-t-il par curiosité, alors qu'il essayait de voir à l'intérieur du carton les denrées qu'ils auraient à manger pour le déjeuner.

Elle se mit à rigoler.

"Tu le verras bien à midi !" s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

"Les enfants peuvent commencer à monter ?" demanda Stiles au chauffeur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et alla se diriger vers l'avant du bus pour faire pénétrer les petits uns à uns.

Allison arriva près de Stiles et Melissa et fit la bise à cette dernière.

"Bonjour ma chérie. Ça va ?" demanda la quinquagénaire gentiment.

Allison sortait depuis presque un an et demi avec Scott, le fils unique de la dame de service. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la kermesse de l'année précédente et ne s'étaient plus quittés.

"Oui. La journée va être superbe, j'en suis sûre." répondit la jeune brunette, en levant la tête vers le ciel qui commençait doucement à s'éclairer. En ce début du mois de décembre, les matins étaient frais, mais le ciel de l'après-midi était bien souvent ensoleillé.

"Amusez-vous bien tous les deux." déclara Melissa. Ils la saluèrent à nouveau puis elle récupéra son chariot vide pour repartir à l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire.

Allison se rapprocha doucement de Stiles et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Dis donc, j'ai vu comment tu as regardé M. Hale ce matin lorsqu'il est arrivé."

"Hé, tais-toi." répondit doucement Stiles, mais son sourire s'étirait malgré lui.

"Et j'ai aussi vu comment lui t'a regardé." reprit-elle, un brin mystérieuse.

Stiles haussa les sourcils longuement et cligna des paupières rapidement.

"Ah ouais ? Genre… comment ?" demanda-t-il, soudainement très intéressé.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ses magnifiques fossettes. Tout le monde était rentré à l'intérieur du bus et il ne restait maintenant plus qu'eux sur le parking, ainsi que le chauffeur qui était debout, près de la porte. Allison haussa les épaules avec taquinerie et se dirigea vers l'avant du car pour y pénétrer.

Stiles soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Il se stoppa devant le chauffeur qui l'interpella poliment.

"Tout est bon pour vous ?" demanda ce dernier

"Oui, on a tout ce qu'il faut, merci. On est prêts à partir."

L'homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la soute pour la fermer pendant que Stiles montait les marches du bus.

Allison était au fond du car, en train de faire s'attacher les enfants. Lydia Martin-Parrish et Derek Hale lui prêtaient main forte en vérifiant également que chacun des petits avait correctement mis sa ceinture et était bien installé.

Stiles resta debout au niveau des quatre premiers sièges et dézippa la fermeture Éclair de son blouson. Il déposa son sac à dos sur l'un des sièges à l'avant, à côté de celui de sa collègue et balança sa veste par-dessus. Allison ne tarda pas à revenir vers lui pour s'asseoir sur le siège contre la fenêtre, tandis que le châtain restait debout.

Le chauffeur venait de pénétrer dans le bus et de s'installer. Il ferma la porte en appuyant sur un gros bouton rouge du tableau de bord et boucla sa ceinture. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, le contact était en route et le car scolaire avança pour sortir du parking.

"Tu les as recomptés ?" demanda doucement Stiles à Allison, et la jeune femme secoua la tête.

"Pas depuis qu'on est sortis de l'établissement." déclara-t-elle.

La hantise de toute sortie scolaire était de perdre un gamin en cours de route. Si Stiles avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était de constamment compter le nombre d'enfants.

"OK, je vais le faire." déclara-t-il en secouant sa main en l'air d'un geste vague. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Il avança dans l'allée du bus en se tenant aux sièges pour garder son équilibre alors que le véhicule roulait maintenant. Il recompta les élèves par précaution jusqu'à arriver au fond du car. Il essaya de ne pas se déconcentrer lorsqu'il frôla le bras de Derek Hale en passant à côté de lui. Le compte y était, c'était parfait. Il fit demi-tour et remonta l'allée dans l'autre sens, s'arrêtant au niveau de Lydia Martin-Parrish. Cette dernière était assise, seule, sur les sièges juste devant celui de sa fille et d'une de ses camarades.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme blond vénitien lui fit un large sourire.

"Oui c'est parfait. Mon appli me dit qu'avec le trafic on devrait y être dans quarante minutes, ce qui est tout à fait ce qui était prévu." expliqua-t-elle rapidement en montrant son smartphone dans sa main. Stiles ne sut pas dire si c'était une manière de le féliciter pour l'organisation ou juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir toujours tout contrôler.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Lydia n'avait pas tellement changé depuis qu'il la connaissait. Et il la connaissait depuis une vingtaine d'années déjà.

"Tu te rappelles quand c'était nous qui étions en sortie scolaire ?" demanda-t-il un brin nostalgique. Son coude s'appuya sur le haut d'un des sièges et il reposa son menton sur la paume de sa main.

La mère de famille haussa un sourcil.

"Mon Dieu, tu étais tellement ingérable. Je ne sais pas comment les enseignants arrivaient à garder leur calme avec toi." rigola-t-elle.

"Crois-moi, j'ai parfois le revers de la médaille." soupira Stiles, faussement dramatique.

Lydia esquissa un sourire et Stiles se tourna vers l'arrière du bus pour jeter un œil aux enfants, histoire de voir si tout allait bien. Il adressa à la rouquine un dernier sourire en coin et continua d'avancer dans l'allée. Il s'arrêta ensuite au niveau de Derek Hale. L'homme était assis à côté de son fils Caleb. Le petit avait posé une main sur la fenêtre du bus et admirait la vue alors que son père était en train d'essayer de lui ouvrir son manteau. Il avait lui-même retiré sa veste qui était pliée dans un des rangements, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il au père qui tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

"Euh oui, on a juste un problème de fermeture Éclair." grimaça ce dernier. Il soupira bruyamment.

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit de surprise alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil vers le petit presque appuyé à la vitre. Il fixa le manteau blanc avec détermination.

"Hm… Laissez-moi voir ça. J'ai l'habitude avec ces sales bêtes de fermetures." déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air très concerné.

Il se pencha doucement en avant et Derek se colla dos à son siège pour le laisser accéder à Caleb à ses côtés. Stiles était presque avachi sur lui, se retenant légèrement aux sièges de devant.

"Tu me laisses voir Caleb ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Le garçon hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Stiles atteignit la fermeture Éclair du blouson du garçonnet et la tritura quelques instants. Il lâcha sa prise sur le siège et regarda l'intérieur du manteau avec ses deux mains pour décoincer le tissu bloqué dans le bout de métal. Il tira d'un coup et l'étoffe se libéra ; la fermeture fonctionna à nouveau. Il termina de dézipper le manteau sous le regard amusé de Caleb.

"Ouiii !" s'écria le petit. Stiles rigola franchement. Derek avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'homme à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le bus freina un peu trop et Stiles faillit s'avachir contre le torse de Derek qui le retint.

"Oups, désolé." murmura Stiles alors qu'il sentait les mains de Derek l'enserrer à la taille pour le maintenir. Il se redressa totalement, légèrement mal à l'aise. Enfin stable sur ses deux pieds dans l'allée, il jeta un regard un peu gêné au père du petit.

"Pas de soucis." murmura Derek, esquissant un sourire maladroit. Il racla sa gorge quelques secondes et haussa les sourcils en montra du pouce son fils. "Hm, merci pour la fermeture." Son regard croisa celui de Stiles et il continua. "J'imagine que ça fait partie des avantages de s'occuper d'enfants tout le temps,... arriver à maîtriser les mystères des fermetures Éclair coincées, hein ?" Il sourit un peu gauchement et Stiles le trouva totalement adorable. Il adorait quand les pères faisaient de l'humour, ça avait l'air toujours un peu ridicule et maladroit, mais il trouvait cela terriblement charmant.

Il fit une moue un peu amusée alors que sa main agrippait à nouveau le siège devant Derek pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

"Hmm, à dire vrai, c'est surtout que mes sweats à capuches ont constamment ce problème. Je coince toujours ma fermeture." expliqua-t-il en prenant dans ses doigts le pan de l'habit en question pour le montrer.

"Oh." déclara seulement Derek, se sentant un peu stupide. Stiles rigola devant l'air étonné du brun face à lui.

"Stiles ?" demanda timidement Caleb. Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils à nouveau et regarda l'enfant.

"Oui poussin ?" demanda-t-il rapidement. Puis il se mordit la lèvre automatiquement. Il donnait parfois des surnoms un peu mignons aux enfants mais jamais devant les parents. Il espérait que cela ne passe pas comme quelque chose de non professionnel. Il resta le regard fixé sur l'enfant, n'osant pas voir la réaction du père, qui ne dit rien.

"Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?" demanda le garçon en faisant une petite moue.

Stiles grimaça dramatiquement.

"Alors je vais être très honnête Caleb, ça va être un peu long." déclara-t-il en se gratta l'arrière du crâne. "Mais seulement un peu. Si tu es fatigué tu peux faire dodo. Tu es fatigué ?" demanda-t-il.

L'enfant secoua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement.

"Pourquoi tu joues pas au jeu du '_Je m'appelle…'_ avec papa ?" demanda-t-il, en jetant un regard entendu à Derek.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux alors que Caleb s'extasiait.

"Oh, oui oui ! Papa, on joue ?"

Le brun tourna la tête vers son bout de chou et lui répondit, gêné.

"Euh, oui, mais je ne sais pas comment. Tu m'apprends ?" demanda-t-il, incertain. Il lança un regard désespéré au maître d'école, toujours debout à côté de lui.

Stiles rigola doucement avant d'expliquer la chose.

"Bon, alors c'est vraiment simple. On prend les lettres de l'alphabet une par une et on complète la phrase suivante en trouvant des mots adaptés. Je vous montre, alors… hm… Je m'appelle AAllison, j'aime les AAmandes et j'ai un AAlligator." déclara-t-il en accentuant sur les 'A' à chaque fois. Derek haussa les sourcils. "À toi Caleb, après c'est la lettre 'B', le son à faire c'est 'b-'." enchaîna Stiles en indiquant comment devait sonner le début des mots à trouver.

Le petit hocha la tête rapidement.

"Je m'appelle Ben !" s'écria le garçon.

"Ouais, bien." indiqua Stiles, l'incitant à continuer.

"J'aiiiime les… euh.. les BAAAAnanes !" s'exclama-t-il. "et… j'ai un… un…" Il réfléchit quelques instants mais ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il voulait.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Stiles en pointant du doigt la joue de Derek. "Tu sais, quand ça pique la joue."

Derek se mit à rigoler.

"De la BBAAArbe !" cria Caleb avant se mettre à rigoler à son tour. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi et jeta un regard au père d'un air faussement désolé.

"À toi papa !" s'exclama le garçon en frappant dans ses mains.

"Je crois que c'est à vous." renchérit Stiles, amusé, en haussant les épaules. Il fixait le brun sans ciller et ses yeux couleur whisky étaient plongés dans les iris vert pâle. Le père semblait lutter pour ne pas sourire davantage. Il hocha la tête doucement et se mit à lever les yeux au ciel.

"Hm, c'est 'C' donc ?" commença-t-il d'une voix confuse. Stiles hocha la tête. "Alors… je m'appelle Caleb." lâcha-t-il comme une évidence. "Et j'aime les crevettes !"

"Non !" gémit le garçon en secouant la tête.

Son père rigola, et le petit reprit.

"J'aime pas les 'reuvettes, c'est pas bon." déclara-t-il doucement alors que ses joues se gonflaient un peu comme pour bouder.

"Bon." reprit son père d'un air sérieux. "Alors, j'aime le… caramel ?" déclara-t-il en regardant son fils pour voir si, cette fois, il avait son approbation. Le petit garçon sourit et hocha la tête. "Et j'ai… des crayons de couleurs ?" demanda-t-il. L'enfant sembla plutôt satisfait de la proposition.

"À toi Stiles !" déclara le garçonnet en fixant son enseignant qui plissait les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir.

"Hm. Alors la prochaine lettre c'est le 'D'. Donnnnc, forcément, je m'appelle Derek." déclara-t-il comme si c'était une évidence, et son regard croisa celui amusé du père. Il tapota avec ses doigts sur le dessus du siège molletonné. "Et j'aime…" Il chercha désespérément en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'aime ?" demanda-t-il en fixant Derek d'un air horrifié.

"Les desserts !" s'exclama Caleb avec évidence.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il regarda le brun d'un air interloqué.

"Ah ouais ? On aime les desserts ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu audacieux. Il ne s'amusait pas du tout du sous-entendu là-dedans, bien évidemment.

Derek leva une main en l'air, d'un air faussement désolé.

"Apparemment." répondit ce dernier.

"Dis-m'en plus Caleb." demanda Stiles sérieusement en s'adressant au petit garçon.

"Quand on va au restaurant, bah papa, il mange toujours une tarte, puis une glace, puis des pancakes."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, alors que Derek plaçait une main sur son visage pour se cacher à moitié. L'instituteur lui lança un regard accusateur.

"Mon Dieu, vous faites vraiment ça ?" s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Derek le fixa, sa main entourant sa bouche, tentant vainement de cacher sa honte.

"Je plaide coupable." déclara-t-il seulement.

Stiles le fixait avec sérieux.

"Mais vous êtes un monstre !" dit-il faussement scandalisé alors que ses yeux étaient exagérément écarquillés.

"J'aime le sucré." déclara seulement Derek. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour sa défense.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'un air faussement dépité.

"Donc…" reprit-il. "Je m'appelle Derek, et j'aime beaucoup beaucoup trop les desserts, et j'ai… hm." Son sourire s'agrandit. "Prochainement un bon gros diabète." Et il se mit à rigoler à gorge déployée alors que le père secouait la tête en souriant.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda la voix fluette de Caleb, voyant son père et son maître rire alors que, lui, ne comprenait visiblement pas.

"Hm, c'est euh… Hm, une blague d'adulte, euh…" S'emballa Stiles, se mordant la lèvre pour cesser de rire. Il n'allait tout de même pas expliquer au petit qu'il venait de refiler une maladie à son père. Il tenta de se reprendre "Et j'ai… euh, j'ai… un dauphin ! Ouais, c'est ça, un dauphin. Ça te va Caleb ?"

Le petit acquiesça rapidement.

Stiles tourna la tête quelques instants pour regarder l'arrière du bus, survolant quelques têtes blondes, puis il regarda vers l'avant où il voyait la route et le trafic dans lequel le car était inséré.

"C'est quoi après ?" demanda rapidement Caleb avec curiosité.

"Hm, je vais vous laisser jouer, d'accord ?" continua Stiles doucement. Il échangea un regard entendu avec le père. Il lui fit un sourire franc et doux que le brun ne tarda pas à lui rendre. Il regarda Caleb et reprit "On se retrouve tout à l'heure quand le bus arrive, OK ?"

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et Stiles sourit une dernière fois avant de continuer vers l'avant du véhicule. Il checka les derniers enfants sur son passage avant d'aller s'installer à côté d'Allison. La jeune femme avait mis leurs sacs à dos dans le rangement au-dessus de leur tête et lisait actuellement un livre.

Il s'installa et boucla sa ceinture pendant qu'elle le dévisageait avec amusement.

"Quoi ?" souffla-t-il à voix basse.

"Rien." murmura doucement la brunette, mais son regard ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde. "Je vous ai entendu, et c'était très mignon."

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

"Je sais putain." chuchota-t-il. "Cette journée ça va être mon Disneyland personnel… ce mec est tellement adorable." gémit-il, toujours à voix basse.

Allison rigola.

"Je suis sûre que lui aussi te trouve adorable." confia-t-elle avec quasi-certitude.

Stiles ne répondit pas mais il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas. Il sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et reporta son attention sur la route à quelques mètres devant eux. Il y avait pas mal de voitures comme prévu, puisque c'était l'heure de pointe, mais cela avançait relativement bien. Allison replongea dans son bouquin et Stiles erra sur Internet durant le reste du trajet.

xxx

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, le bus arrivait sur le parking du planétarium. Stiles se leva dès lors qu'ils furent immobilisés.

"Allez les enfants, on est arrivés, on va descendre. Tout le monde se détache, si vous n'y arrivez pas, on va venir vous aider." Déclara-t-il, debout, dans l'allée centrale du véhicule.

Lydia était déjà sur ses deux pieds et commençait à détacher sa fille et sa voisine. Derek ne tarda pas à faire de même. Allison descendit du bus en premier pour réceptionner un par un les petits qui en sortaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les enfants et les accompagnateurs étaient dehors, sur le parking. Stiles fit un dernier tour dans le bus pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien oublié et il fit bien. Un enfant avait visiblement laissé tomber un gant sous un siège. Il récupéra son sac à dos et descendit du bus. Sur le parking, il leva le gant en l'air pour l'agiter devant les petits yeux des enfants.

"Bon, c'est à qui ça ?" demanda-t-il fortement. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés leva la main au bout de quelques secondes. Stiles le fixa en plissant les yeux. "Elliot, fais attention à tes affaires, bonhomme. Tiens, mets-ça dans ta poche, t'en as pas besoin, on va vite rentrer dans le planétarium se mettre au chaud."

"Vous récupérez la nourriture ?" demanda le chauffeur qui avait ouvert la soute.

"Oui, merci." répondit Stiles en hochant la tête. Allison avança pour venir récupérer la glacière et Derek la devança.

"Laissez, je vais la prendre."

Elle le remercia d'un sourire franc et l'homme attrapa la grosse glacière en plastique. Stiles avança pour récupérer le carton à côté et la brunette demanda aux enfants de se mettre en rang pour avancer jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

"Je serai garé au même endroit pour le retour." déclara le chauffeur. "Passez une bonne journée." salua-t-il poliment et Stiles acquiesça pour le remercier.

Les enfants, accompagnés d'Allison et Lydia, avaient commencé à avancer.

"Allez Caleb, on y va." déclara Derek alors que son fils restait scotché à lui.

Stiles les regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et se mit également en route avec son gros carton dans les bras.

Arrivés dans l'établissement, une personne de l'accueil leur demanda d'attendre sagement dans le hall. Le petit groupe alla se mettre sur le côté pour patienter tranquillement. Derek et Stiles posèrent leur fardeau au sol alors que les enfants regardaient partout autour d'eux. Le hall était gigantesque, en forme de dôme, avec de grandes fenêtres permettant d'apercevoir l'extérieur. Il y avait une fresque avec le système solaire, ainsi que plusieurs panneaux explicatifs présentant le lieu. Un beau sapin de Noël avait été mis en décoration, et plusieurs guirlandes étaient disposées à des endroits stratégiques pour rendre l'endroit plus festif en cette saison. En face d'eux se trouvait la borne d'accueil en arc de cercle, et plusieurs présentoirs étaient remplis de prospectus de lieux à visiter dans la région. Il y avait un deuxième mini sapin posé sur le comptoir, devant l'agent d'accueil.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps puisque deux médiateurs scientifiques ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il y avait un homme et une femme, portant chacun un badge avec leur nom et statut respectif. Ils saluèrent les quatre adultes poliment.

"Pour ce matin, nous allons donc vous présenter l'exposition "_Bonsoir la nuit._" qui est adaptée à un jeune public, de quatre à six ans." commença l'employé du planétarium. "L'idéal c'est qu'on coupe le groupe en deux, une dizaine d'élèves avec chaque animateur, cela vous irait ?"

"Oui ce serait parfait." acquiesça Stiles.

Le médiateur scientifique hocha la tête.

"On va d'abord passer aux vestiaires pour que vous puissiez déposer vos affaires dans ce cas." continua l'animatrice à ses côtés.

Toute la troupe se dirigea donc vers le dressing-room non loin de là. Ils déposèrent les cartons de nourriture dans un coin, puis retirèrent leurs affaires. À la chaîne, ils enlevèrent et accrochèrent les manteaux des enfants.

"S'il y a un premier groupe de prêt, on peut y aller." annonça l'animateur, voyant qu'un petit nombre d'enfants était déjà disponible. Les derniers attendaient encore sagement que leurs affaires soient suspendues par les adultes.

"J'y vais, je te laisse terminer." souffla Allison à Stiles. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

La brunette se dirigea vers l'animateur et fit signe à Lydia de se joindre à elle. Stiles se retint d'esquisser un sourire. Elles prirent une dizaine d'enfants, dont la petite Lily qui voulait être avec sa mère, et commencèrent à se diriger dans la salle d'exposition.

Stiles termina de ranger les derniers vêtements et rejoignit l'animatrice qui discutait avec Derek, Caleb toujours collé dans ses pattes.

"Voilà, on est prêts." déclara-t-il, montrant la dizaine d'enfants autour de lui.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant.

"Parfait !" S'exclama-t-elle. Elle les emmena vers l'exposition et commença les premiers éléments de présentation.

Le premier groupe qui était rentré quelques minutes auparavant était également dans l'immense salle d'exposition mais suffisamment loin pour que les discours des animateurs ne se mêlent pas.

Stiles rassembla son groupe autour de l'animatrice qui leur était destinée. Celle-ci s'assura d'avoir l'attention de chacun pour commencer à parler.

L'objectif de l'exposition était de permettre aux jeunes enfants de découvrir un peu mieux le ciel durant la nuit, dans une ambiance ludique. Au fur et à mesure des panneaux, des fresques et des animations, elle expliqua aux enfants ce qu'il y avait dans le ciel pendant que l'on dormait : la Lune, les étoiles, les étoiles filantes…

L'animation était assez interactive car l'employée posait souvent des questions aux enfants sur ce qu'ils voyaient durant la nuit, ou pour avoir leur avis.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Stiles sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et s'éloigna légèrement du groupe pour prendre quelques photos. Derek haussa les sourcils en le voyant faire. Le jeune maître sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

"Je prends des photos pour le bilan de fin d'année." expliqua-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête.

Le groupe d'enfants avançait avec l'animatrice, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent légèrement en retrait.

"Il y aura d'autres sorties prévues ?" demanda Derek, incertain. Peut-être que c'était une information qu'il aurait dû voir passer ou savoir, mais il n'en était rien.

"Hm, oui." répondit Stiles. "J'essaye toujours de faire deux grosses sorties dans l'année, une à Noël et une au printemps, plutôt en extérieur. J'aimerais beaucoup en faire davantage, mais logistiquement et financièrement, c'est un peu plus compliqué." grimaça-t-il.

"J'imagine." souffla Derek.

"L'an dernier, pour Noël, j'avais amené ma classe à un spectacle de théâtre qui reprenait _Le Tour du Monde en quatre-vingts jours_ de Jules Verne. C'était sympa et vraiment adapté pour les petits. Et au printemps, on avait été dans une ferme pédagogique. Cette année, j'aimerais bien les emmener faire un parcours d'aventure en forêt, type accrobranche. Mais ça coince encore au niveau budget, alors on verra..."

"Oh, ce serait vraiment une bonne idée." déclara Derek.

Stiles lui adressa un sourire franc.

"Peut-être que vous aurez envie de nous accompagner à nouveau ?" demanda-t-il, intéressé.

Le brun esquissa un faible sourire.

"Peut-être." répondit-il doucement.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, continuant de se sourire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Soudainement, Caleb se sépara du groupe devant eux et courut pour venir se jeter dans les jambes de son père.

"Papaaa." gémit-il.

Derek haussa un sourcil en voyant son fils enfouir sa tête contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cal' ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"T'es pas làà." continua-t-il de gémir. Ses mains enserraient le jean de son père avec force.

Derek échangea un regard désespéré avec Stiles. Ce dernier s'abaissa pour se mettre à hauteur de l'enfant.

"Hé Caleb. Regarde-moi." L'enfant décolla son visage du pantalon et tourna sa bouille vers son maître. "Papa est avec moi pour surveiller la classe, c'est normal. Tu ne veux pas rester avec les autres enfants ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête rapidement de droite à gauche.

"Non… j'veux papa…" gémit-il.

Stiles soupira doucement.

Le père s'abaissa pour attraper l'enfant et le porter dans ses bras. Stiles se releva en même temps et les regarda échanger un câlin. La petite tête brune de Caleb était enfoncée dans le cou de son père et ses bras l'encerclaient. Il les détailla quelques instants et ses yeux s'attardèrent vers les baskets du petit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Hé Caleb ! Mais j'avais pas vu tes chaussures avant, elles brillent et tout, dis donc !" s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme légèrement surjoué.

Les baskets du petit étaient grises et scintillaient fortement. Elles étaient pailletées et miroitaient sous la lumière de la pièce. L'enfant se décolla et regarda son maître, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui ! Tu aimes ?" s'exclama-t-il en penchant un peu sa tête pour regarder ses propres chaussures qui brillaient.

"Elles sont magnifiques." confia Stiles.

"C'est papa qui m'les a achetées." expliqua-t-il, tout heureux.

"Oh." s'exclama Stiles. Son regard croisa celui de Derek. "Et bien c'est un très bon choix." déclara-t-il doucement.

Derek lui fit un sourire timide et reposa son fils au sol.

"Cal', tu vas avec tes camarades ? Tu vas manquer les histoires sinon… Ce serait dommage." indiqua son père.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour rejoindre, quelques mètres plus loin, les enfants en train d'écouter l'animatrice qui parlait de la lune.

Derek se racla un peu la gorge et reprit.

"Hm, normalement, il ne met ces baskets que le week-end, mais bon, aujourd'hui, c'était un peu particulier alors…" commença-t-il à expliquer.

Stiles fronça doucement les sourcils en l'écoutant parler, puis il le coupa gentiment.

"Vous savez qu'à l'école il a le droit de les mettre, hein ?"

Derek se figea et se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

"Non, je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre… C'est juste…" Il soupira. "J'essaye juste de le protéger, mais, c'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?" déclara-t-il, un brin désemparé.

"C'est mon rôle de m'assurer que tout se passe bien à l'école. Avec chaque enfant, et peu importe leurs personnalités, leurs goûts, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez, mais... Vous savez, je crois que ça fait du bien aux autres enfants aussi d'apprendre un peu la tolérance." expliqua-t-il simplement.

Derek ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête très faiblement.

Ils continuèrent de suivre les différentes présentations de l'exposition pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes. Ensuite, les animateurs amenèrent les deux groupes dans une salle avoisinante où se trouvaient plein de petites démos interactives. Ils invitèrent les enfants à aller tester, jouer, manipuler les éléments à disposition autour des planètes, des étoiles, etc.

Stiles se dirigea vers Allison.

"Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?" demanda-t-il. La jeune brune acquiesça.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien, mais Stiles comprenait bien le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase. Il esquissa simplement un fin sourire.

"Je l'aime bien." déclara-t-il et il haussa les épaules. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Derek qui restait non loin de Caleb, l'observant en train de s'extasier devant une maquette du cycle de la lune. On voyait progressivement la lune se faire éclairer pour devenir pleine, avant de retourner progressivement dans l'ombre. Stiles esquissa un sourire en les observant.

Les enfants continuèrent de découvrir les quelques démos, et le maître de classe en profita pour prendre à nouveau quelques photos. Les enfants semblaient s'amuser sur les différentes activités ludiques, adaptées à leur jeune âge.

xxx

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. Ils sortirent de la salle d'exposition en vue d'aller se restaurer. Stiles et Allison rassemblèrent les enfants dans le hall, ils les comptèrent pour s'assurer qu'aucun petit n'avait été perdu en route, et le jeune enseignant s'adressa à eux.

"Bon, on va tous aller aux toilettes se laver les mains avant d'aller manger. S'il y en a qui veulent faire pipi, c'est le moment. On y va en petits groupes, vous attendez votre tour sagement."

Les toilettes étaient un peu moins adaptées qu'à l'école pour permettre aux vingt enfants de tous pouvoir se laver les mains en même temps. L'idée était donc de les amener cinq par cinq, histoire de ne pas encombrer l'espace et que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps non plus. Allison embarqua en premier un petit groupe avec elle pendant que le reste de la classe attendait.

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek à quelques pas de lui et esquissa un sourire aussitôt que ses prunelles ambrées accrochèrent celles du père.

"Je vais culpabiliser de ne pas lui faire se laver les mains avant chaque repas." grimaça Derek, l'air presque désolé.

Stiles étouffa un léger rire.

"On est en extérieur et avec la période des grippes et des gastros, c'est carnage chaque année." déclara-t-il en faisait une petite moue, un peu dégouté.

"Et bien… M. Stilinski ne rigole pas avec les microbes." s'étonna Lydia, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Elle était à quelques mètres d'eux et avait visiblement entendu leur échange.

Stiles hocha la tête avec une affirmation démesurée.

"Les microbes, c'est dégueu." trancha-t-il clairement. Le constat était sans appel.

Les deux autres adultes semblèrent légèrement amusés.

"Dégueu !" hurla une des enfants qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

"Non-non, on ne dit pas ça !" s'exclama-t-il, en bougeant ses mains devant lui pour faire signe à la petite de ne pas répéter les stupidités qu'il venait de dire.

"Dégueuuu !" cria la maternelle de plus belle en rigolant.

Stiles regarda Lydia et Derek, choqué, et bafouilla.

"Je vous jure, je ne dis jamais ce genre de mots devant eux." Il semblait totalement mal à l'aise et son visage était un peu décomposé et honteux.

Lydia étouffa un rire moqueur.

"Ça va Stiles… et je crois qu'ils doivent entendre pire chez eux." Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

"Ouais… Enfin, zut, ça la fout mal." se mit-il à rigoler toujours un peu gêné. Il gratta l'arrière de sa nuque et son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Derek qui lui sourit doucement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent automatiquement et une douceur envahit le creux de son ventre. Il avait envie de sourire comme un dingue face au brun, et en même temps, il s'en trouva soudainement très intimidé. Il baissa les yeux, fixant ses pieds. Il se sentait troublé plus que de raison par le regard posé sur lui. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez cet homme qui lui plaisait, et il s'en sentait un peu bouleversé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il put se reconcentrer à nouveau et s'excusa pour rejoindre Allison afin de l'aider avec les enfants. Ils mirent quasiment un quart d'heure à faire passer l'ensemble des maternelles. Une fois que chaque petit eut les mains propres, ils retrouvèrent un des animateurs qui les accompagna dans la salle prévue pour le déjeuner. L'endroit était lumineux et spacieux, composé de plusieurs tables et chaises pour enfants. Ils les firent s'installer dans le calme. Stiles jeta un œil à l'heure sur son smartphone et ils étaient parfaitement dans les temps selon le planning de la journée.

"Je vais aller récupérer la nourriture." indiqua Stiles aux trois autres adultes.

Sans se faire attendre, Derek enchaîna.

"Je vous accompagne."

Il hocha la tête simplement et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce pour aller vers les vestiaires.

"Félicitations, vous avez survécu à la moitié de la journée avec vingt enfants à surveiller !" s'exclama Stiles, un tantinet mutin.

Derek lui lança un regard amusé.

"C'était bien plus facile que prévu. Peut-être que je vais changer de métier." répondit-il sous le même ton léger.

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire et ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire pour récupérer les affaires. Le jeune maître en profita en premier lieu pour prendre son sac et le passer sur son dos, puis il se dirigea vers le carton de victuailles.

"Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai une faim de loup." déclara-t-il alors qu'il attrapait l'énorme boîte de nourriture pour la porter.

Le père sembla du même avis et acquiesça seulement. Il empoigna la grande glacière.

Ils retournèrent dans la petite salle où attendaient sagement les enfants, Allison et Lydia. Stiles posa son carton sur une table et Derek mit la glacière au sol, juste à côté.

Ils ouvrirent le tout et sortirent la nourriture en vue de la distribuer. Il y avait des petits sandwichs à la dinde et au fromage, des paquets de chips ainsi que des petites bouteilles d'eau et des clémentines. Ils donnèrent un élément de chaque aux enfants ainsi que des serviettes. Les petits commencèrent à manger leurs sandwichs tranquillement et les adultes se posèrent enfin sur une table plus haute juste à côté. Ces quatre derniers avaient la même chose que les enfants, mais la taille des casse-croûte était deux fois plus grande. Stiles attrapa son sandwich et le déballa avant de mordre dedans avec satisfaction. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

"Dé-solé." murmura-t-il, la bouche encore un peu pleine. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et tenta d'avaler rapidement. "Trop la dalle, sincèrement." se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer.

Allison sourit et attrapa quelques chips pour les porter à sa bouche. Derek mordait également dans son sandwich.

"Alors M. Hale, que faites-vous dans la vie ?" demanda poliment Lydia qui attrapait une petite bouteille d'eau pour la déboucher.

Le brun termina de mâcher et répondit avec civilité.

"Je suis architecte."

Stiles sembla prêter attention à la conversation, délaissant légèrement son sandwich quelques instants. Il savait déjà que Derek faisait ce métier car il l'avait vu sur la fiche d'informations de Caleb, mais il n'avait pas osé en demander davantage.

"Oh vraiment ? Vous travaillez sur des projets en particulier ?" demanda-t-elle, visiblement réellement intéressée par le sujet. Elle but au goulot avec une classe qu'elle seule pouvait arriver à avoir.

"Actuellement oui, sur la nouvelle bibliothèque du campus universitaire."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, légèrement impressionné, avant de mordre à nouveau dans son sandwich.

"J'ai assisté à une présentation de cette nouvelle extension en février dernier, c'est un très beau projet." déclara Lydia avec attention. Derek haussa un sourcil et elle reprit. "Je travaille à la mairie. Pour être plus précise, je suis adjoint au maire pour la petite enfance, parentalité et famille." continua-t-elle.

Le brun hocha la tête.

"Vous travaillez pour un cabinet ?" demanda Allison, curieuse.

"Non, je suis indépendant, mais je suis rattaché à un cabinet pour cette mission spécifique." répondit-il simplement. "C'est juste de l'administratif, cela ne change pas grand-chose sur le fond." expliqua-t-il.

"Je comprends soudainement cette passion qu'à Caleb pour la construction de Kapla." déclara Stiles en rigolant, rendant la conversation soudainement un peu moins formelle.

Derek sourit. Le châtain avait cette capacité à détendre l'atmosphère en un rien de temps.

"C'est vrai qu'il est assez minutieux quand il les empile." confirma Allison, amusée.

Lydia attrapa son sandwich et le déballa progressivement.

"Tous les enfants aiment bien construire des choses, non ?" demanda-t-elle, déchirant le dernier morceau de film plastique autour de son pain.

"Ou détruire…" répondit Stiles en ricanant d'un air faussement diabolique. Il attrapa quelques chips pour les enfourner dans sa bouche. "Non franchement, y'a des gosses, ce sont des Godzilla en puissance. Ils veulent tout défoncer." Et il roula des yeux, se rappelant sûrement quelques anecdotes à ce sujet.

Lydia haussa un sourcil.

"Et bien… Je suis ravie que Lily soit un modèle de calme." continua-t-elle.

Stiles fit un petit bruit amusé.

"Ouaiiis... " commença-t-il en faisant une petite moue. "Elle a un certain penchant pour le bavardage quand même." déclara-t-il, un brin taquin.

Lydia haussa les sourcils, surprise.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle. Son regard se reporta vers sa fille assise sur une table plus loin, entrain de manger et de parler avec ses copines de table.

Allison sourit.

"Elle aime beaucoup papoter avec son amie Emma, mais elle est très bien élevée et disciplinée." confia-t-elle, rassurante.

Lydia esquissa un sourire sournois.

"Moi j'ai souvenir d'un petit garçon qui était dans ma classe étant petite. Il était bien turbulent et passait son temps à jaboter sans cesse, jusqu'à l'épuisement."

Elle lança un regard accusateur à Stiles.

Ce dernier gémit et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau d'un geste désespéré.

"J'avais une soif de sociabilité un peu trop élevée pour les autres, c'est tout." déclara-t-il, clairement de mauvaise foi.

Ils rigolèrent et Lydia croisa le regard étonné de Derek.

"Enfants, nous étions dans la même classe." expliqua-t-elle, puis elle reporta son attention sur Stiles. "Et tu rendais les enseignants fous. Vraiment. Je crois bien que Mme Peterson a un jour pleuré à cause de toi. De rage."

"OK. Je plaide coupable !" s'exclama-t-il, n'ayant pas l'air désolé pour autant.

Il y eut du bruit un peu fort en provenance des tables des enfants et Stiles jeta un œil en fronçant les sourcils. Certains maternelles commençaient a priori à se chamailler.

Il se leva avec son sandwich dans la main.

"Vous m'excusez, je vais mettre ma casquette de policier deux minutes et voir si tout va bien." déclara-t-il, puis il se dirigea vers les tables des petits.

"Hm. Ça doit beaucoup l'amuser de dire ça." déclara Lydia. "Mon mari est l'adjoint du shérif, qui n'est autre que le père de Stiles." expliqua-t-elle à Derek.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, visiblement intrigué par la chose.

"Oui, je suis même étonnée que Stiles n'ait pas voulu devenir policier également. Enfant, il aimait tellement mettre le nez dans les affaires de son père et jouer à l'enquêteur de police." expliqua la jeune femme blond vénitien.

Le brun hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers le jeune maître qui discutait avec les maternelles. Il jeta un œil à son fils qui mangeait, tête baissée sur sa nourriture. Il semblait être le seul de sa table à ne pas discuter. La vision lui brisa le cœur. Il fronça les sourcils et n'arriva pas à détourner le regard de son petit garçon qui lui paraissait si isolé.

"Caleb n'est pas seul si souvent que ça." déclara Allison, doucement, qui avait vu le père rester fixé sur son fils.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et tenta vainement un sourire de gratitude, mais il avait l'air préoccupé. La brunette reprit.

"Son truc, c'est plutôt de participer lorsqu'il est sollicité… par exemple, il aime bien faire des choses créatives avec les autres enfants. Mais dès que les activités sont terminées, c'est vrai qu'il a tendance à être dans sa bulle, mais... il n'est pas triste pour autant vous savez."

Derek hocha faiblement la tête. Lui aussi était comme ça, très solitaire. Est-ce que son caractère déteignait sur son fils ? Cette pensée le rendit encore plus mal. L'idée même qu'il puisse être responsable du renfermement de son fils lui donnait la boule au ventre.

"En janvier, ce sera l'anniversaire de Lily." déclara Lydia, le coupant dans ses réflexions. "Je pensais organiser un petit goûter à la maison pour fêter ça, avec plusieurs de ses camarades. Ce serait bien que Caleb vienne." continua-t-elle, ravie de l'idée.

Derek hocha la tête. Caleb n'avait jamais été invité par d'autres enfants… et il n'avait jamais fait venir de camarades chez eux non plus.

"Ce serait une très bonne idée, je crois." répondit Derek sincèrement. "Merci."

Lydia sourit, visiblement satisfaite de pouvoir l'aider.

Ils continuèrent de parler et terminèrent de manger. Stiles alla de table en table pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour les enfants et il aida plus d'un petit à éplucher sa clémentine, si bien que le bout de ses ongles devint totalement orange à la fin.

Il déboula à nouveau sur la table des adultes, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Allison terminait de manger les derniers quarts de son agrume.

"Bonnnn !" déclara-t-il. "On passe aux choses sérieuses !" s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Il attrapa son sac à dos et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un énorme sachet de papillotes de Noël.

Lydia haussa un sourcil et Allison tapa ses mains devant elle d'un geste exalté.

"Hmmm, du chocolat !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Stiles haussa ses sourcils à plusieurs reprises, crânant un peu.

"Pas n'importe quel chocolat Allison, des papillotes de Noël, qui brillent." Et il regarda Derek à la fin de sa phrase en hochant la tête vivement. "Ils vont adorer et m'adorer aussi. Je suis le meilleur maître que ses petits auront jamais eu." s'exclama-t-il.

Derek esquissa un fin sourire et Stiles se jeta sur le paquet pour l'ouvrir. Il en tendit à Allison et Lydia qui piochèrent toutes deux dedans, puis au brun. Son regard ambré se plongea dans celui vert, teinté de doré, et il déclara.

"Pour la bouche sucrée." Sa lèvre remonta le coin de sa bouche. Derek haussa un sourcil avant de plonger sa main dans le sachet pour y prendre une papillote. Stiles s'approcha de lui, doucement, et chuchota. "Je vous en garderai d'autres." Le brun le regarda, étonné, et le maître lui fit un clin d'œil entendu avant de se lever et d'aller faire le tour des tables pour en donner aux enfants.

Les petits furent totalement ravis de recevoir des chocolats et Caleb en particulier s'extasia sur le papier brillant. Il joua quelques instants avec les franges dorées et argentées qui scintillaient, visiblement plus excité par l'emballage que par ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Stiles s'amusa de le voir ainsi observer le papier. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir s'accroupir à ses côtés pour lui parler.

"C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ?"

Caleb tourna doucement la tête vers son maître et acquiesça à plusieurs reprises. Son regard pétillait de contentement.

"Oui ! C'est 'cro joli !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Tu ne veux pas manger le chocolat dedans ?" demanda Stiles. "Tu peux toujours garder le papier après tu sais."

Le garçon hocha la tête à nouveau, visiblement convaincu. Il tira sur les bords du bonbon pour le défaire et le chocolat tomba sur la table devant lui.

"Oh-Oh." déclara l'enfant d'un ton embarrassé, en regardant le petit rectangle marron devant lui. Puis sa petite main vint se poser dessus, il l'attrapa et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il sembla savourer son chocolat, laissant échapper quelques petits bruits de satisfaction.

"Alors, c'est bon ?" demanda Stiles, le fixant toujours.

Le garçon le regarda à nouveau et lui sourit, dévoilant une petite rangée de dents toutes chocolatées. Stiles se mit à rigoler automatiquement.

"C'est trop bon !" s'exclama Caleb.

Stiles, attendri, lui posa une main sur les cheveux pour le caresser doucement. Il se releva et quitta le petit pour observer l'ensemble des enfants autour de lui. Ils avaient tous finis de manger et il allait bientôt être l'heure de reprendre le programme de la journée. Son regard se tourna vers les trois adultes et il croisa celui de Derek Hale, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. L'homme semblait l'observer. Alors, comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que sourire, Stiles lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Le brun tenta de lui rendre, timidement.

Le jeune maître se dirigea vers lui, vers l'ensemble des adultes, et s'adressa à eux.

"On a rendez-vous dans l'espace médiathèque dans un gros quart d'heure. Donc le temps de ranger et de refaire passer les petits qui le veulent aux toilettes…" suggéra-t-il.

Allison hocha la tête et se leva. Elle commença à nettoyer la table devant eux, ramassant ses emballages et épluchures de clémentine. Lydia et Derek suivirent le mouvement et Stiles retourna voir les petits.

"Les enfants, est-ce que vous avez bien mangé ?" demanda-t-il par intérêt.

Les petits répondirent des 'Oui' enthousiastes.

"Parfait." reprit-il. "On va tout ranger alors. On va passer avec une poubelle et vous mettez les papiers et déchets dedans. Ensuite on ira aux toilettes pour ceux qui veulent."

Allison avait déjà récupéré un sac-poubelle qui se trouvait dans le carton donné par Mélissa. Elle fit le tour des petits pour que chacun y jette les restes de son déjeuner et les trois autres adultes aidèrent également.

Ils emmenèrent successivement aux toilettes les enfants qui devaient y aller. Certains avaient juste besoin d'un petit débarbouillage, suite à des traces malheureuses de chocolat.

Comme prévu, un gros quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts. Un animateur vint les rejoindre à nouveau pour les emmener dans l'espace médiathèque.

L'endroit était divisé en deux parties. Vers la droite, il y avait un espace 'enfants' avec un grand tapis de sol et des coussins, du mobilier adapté où se trouvaient plein de livres jeunesse. Tout était coloré et chaleureux. Sur les murs étaient accrochés plusieurs tableaux de planètes ou d'étoiles. La partie gauche de la médiathèque s'enfonçait dans un autre espace qu'ils voyaient à peine. Il semblait être dédié davantage aux adultes, les étagères étaient bien plus hautes et les livres semblaient plus massifs.

L'animateur les fit s'installer sur le grand espace de tapis au sol, leur demandant de se mettre à l'aise. Il était accompagné, cette fois, d'une bibliothécaire qui allait visiblement assurer l'atelier de lecture du conte. Chaque enfant était assis confortablement et les deux parents se joignirent à eux. Seuls Allison et Stiles restaient debout pour le moment, préférant avoir une vue d'ensemble pour surveiller que tout se déroulait bien avant le début de la lecture.

La bibliothécaire présenta son livre. Il s'agissait d'une version adaptée pour les maternelles de _Le Petit Prince_. Un écran plat était accroché au mur derrière elle, permettant de projeter en même temps les images du livre qui avaient été préalablement scannées, afin que chacun puisse les voir convenablement.

Elle commença à lire d'une voix douce et les enfants furent tout de suite captivés par l'histoire. Le récit avait été simplifié et légèrement romancé, mais Stiles reconnaissait parfaitement l'histoire qui avait bercé sa propre enfance. La conteuse prenait des voix différentes au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et des personnages, plongeant tout le monde dans les péripéties incroyables du Petit Prince. Sur l'écran défilaient progressivement les esquisses : le Petit Prince, le mouton, les planètes... Les enfants restaient suspendus au récit de ce Petit Prince qui venait d'une autre planète et de son voyage incroyable.

Lorsque vint le passage où le Petit Prince conte son amour pour la rose au renard, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de laisser courir ses prunelles jusqu'à Derek et son fils. L'homme était assis en tailleur, et Caleb était dans ses bras, niché contre la poitrine de son père, reposant dans l'étreinte.

"_-Bien-sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde..._

_En écoutant le renard, le Petit Prince comprit qu'il importe avant tout d'apprivoiser les êtres, de s'en faire des amis, et que le monde s'ordonne autour de cet être unique au monde par l'amour qu'on lui porte."_

Père et fils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui montrait un dessin de la jolie fleur, puis du renard. Stiles trouva Derek et Caleb vraiment beaux. Cela lui fit penser à lui et à son propre père, qui l'avait élevé seul à la suite de la mort de sa mère. Il sortit son téléphone et prit quelques photos de la classe, captivée par l'histoire. Il prit des clichés assez larges, et d'autres plans un peu plus serrés… et c'est tout naturellement qu'il cadra un cliché exclusivement sur les deux Hale.

"_-Adieu, dit le renard. Voici mon secret. Il est très simple : on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux."_

Stiles jeta un œil à nouveau à Derek Hale. Il entourait toujours son fils de ses bras et avait posé son menton sur sa tête. La poitrine du jeune maître s'enserra. Cette vision était magnifique autant qu'elle le rendait envieux, et cela lui fit un peu mal malgré tout. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir partager un moment comme celui-là… Avec un fils qu'il n'avait pas et n'aurait peut-être jamais, avec un homme qu'il aimerait tendrement. Il sourit tristement et reporta son attention sur l'histoire qui continuait d'être contée.

xxx

L'heure du conte avait été apaisante pour les enfants. Ils avaient pu se détendre après le déjeuner, un temps de repos qui leur était nécessaire pour leur permettre de tenir ensuite durant l'après-midi.

L'activité qu'il leur restait à faire était au cœur de leur venue ici : il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la découverte de l'espace planétarium.

Accompagnés par un des animateurs de la matinée, le petit groupe scolaire se dirigea vers la salle principale de l'établissement, en forme de dôme.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle sphérique, qui était plongée dans la pénombre, et se retrouvèrent automatiquement immergés dans une nuit artificielle. Au-dessus de leurs têtes se trouvaient des milliers d'étoiles.

Les enfants laissèrent échapper quelques "Oh" et "Waouh". Leurs visages étaient levés vers le plafond imperceptible qui bougeait lentement. C'était somptueux et même les adultes étaient émerveillés par la beauté du plafond céleste.

Le groupe avança naturellement dans la pièce où des sièges étaient présents tout autour d'eux. C'était comme être dans une salle de cinéma, sauf que c'était en rond, circulaire, et que l'écran était le plafond. Tous avaient la tête relevée, regardant autour d'eux ce ciel sombre noyé d'étoiles.

Caleb se jeta dans les jambes de son père.

"Papa, y'a des paillettes dans le ciel ?"

Derek Hale baissa les yeux sur son fils et esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Ce sont les étoiles, chaton." expliqua-t-il.

"C'est beau." répondit seulement le petit garçon. Il leva à nouveau la tête en l'air et s'émerveilla du plafond scintillant de toute part. Jamais le ciel nocturne de Beacon Hills n'était si brillant, si profond. On ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles si clairement en ville, sauf en dormant à la belle étoile en forêt ou plus haut, dans les montagnes.

Stiles s'approcha du duo père-fils.

"Ça te plaît Caleb ?" demanda-t-il au garçonnet.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Derek regarda autour d'eux. Tous admiraient ce faux ciel qui paraissait réel.

"Les enfants ont l'air ravis." déclara-t-il en regardant le jeune maître à ses côtés.

Stiles hocha la tête, satisfait. Le brun posa une main sur la tête brune de son fils qui tordait son cou pour regarder droit au-dessus de lui.

"Je devrais regarder les étoiles avec lui plus souvent…" déclara-t-il à l'attention du châtain. "En fait, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà fait." Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés à ce constat. "Ça te plairait Cal' ? Qu'on regarde plus souvent les étoiles ensemble ?"

Caleb leva les yeux vers lui.

"Oh oui-oui ! Avec parrain ?" demanda-t-il.

Derek rigola et hocha la tête.

L'animateur appela les enfants, leur demandant de venir se regrouper près de lui alors qu'il donnait quelques explications très sommaires. Caleb courut vers ses camarades et ses baskets luisèrent de mille feux dans la pénombre. Le peu de lumière présente se reflétait sur les paillettes de ses chaussures, qui brillaient à chaque mouvement.

"Oh, regardez !" s'écria un petit garçon. "Caleb a les étoiles dans ses chaussures !"

"Oh ! C'est joli !" s'exclama la petite Lily en s'avançant plus près du jeune Hale.

Et tous les enfants se mirent bientôt en cercle autour du petit garçon pour admirer ses baskets luisantes dans la pénombre.

"Est-ce que j'peux toucher ?" demanda une petite fille en pointant son doigt vers les chaussures.

Caleb hocha la tête et la fillette s'accroupit pour les érafler du bout du doigt. Elle fut accompagnée par d'autres petits curieux.

Les adultes regardaient la scène avec amusement et les sourcils de Derek remontaient presque jusque dans ses cheveux. Stiles le fixa quelques instants et s'approcha encore plus de lui : leurs coudes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Vous allez lancer une nouvelle mode." souffla-t-il, amusé.

Derek sourit.

Caleb rigolait et les enfants autour s'extasiaient toujours. Ils étaient vraiment excités par le cadre féerique du planétarium.

"Je n'ai pas vu Caleb si heureux d'être avec d'autres enfants depuis longtemps." murmura-t-il, un peu trop sérieux. "Merci." déclara-t-il, sincère, en tournant légèrement la tête vers l'autre homme à ses côtés.

Stiles esquissa un sourire franc. Ils se regardèrent en silence. La pénombre formait une certaine intimité entre eux. Les projections du plafond se réfléchissaient légèrement dans leurs pupilles et le châtain s'amusa de voir quelques étoiles se refléter dans les yeux du brun. Il étouffa un léger rire.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda ce dernier, incertain de pourquoi le jeune maître avait l'air si amusé de le fixer.

Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

"Ce serait vraiment trop cliché si je vous le disais."

Cela attisa encore plus la curiosité du brun qui fronça très faiblement les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Vous avez des étoiles dans les yeux." répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien, mais conscient du double sens dans ses propos.

Derek sembla toutefois comprendre la référence, probablement parce qu'il voyait également les pupilles du châtain scintiller face à lui. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et ils échangèrent un long regard doux. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui se passait entre eux.

Stiles finit par baisser les yeux légèrement, avant de fixer à nouveau le groupe d'enfants à quelques pas. L'animateur finissait d'expliquer quelque chose et leur demanda à tous de s'installer sur les sièges. Ils s'exécutèrent dans la foulée. Stiles prit soin de se mettre à côté de Derek. Pour la première fois de la journée, Caleb ne s'était pas collé à son père et était assis au milieu des autres enfants.

L'animateur lança la projection et le plafond au-dessus d'eux s'anima sur un fond de musique douce. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient, la nuit étoilée prit vie et changea. Elle afficha d'abord les différentes constellations : la Petite Ourse, la Grande, Céphée, Pégase… Les points se reliaient puis prenaient la forme d'un dessin représentant ces-mêmes constellations. L'animateur expliquait calmement les éléments qui s'affichaient. Il y eut la voie lactée, qui devint ensuite de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à remplir entièrement le plafond comme s'ils entraient dedans… Puis l'apparition des planètes. Ce fut un cocktail de couleur, de tourbillon. Les planètes dansaient, tournaient, et ils purent en apprécier les détails. Ils virent la Terre, puis des éclipses, un lever de soleil vu de la galaxie… C'était un beau spectacle.

Stiles sentait la présence du brun, assis sur le siège à côté. Il se mordit la lèvre et plongea sa main dans la poche de son sweat-shirt pour en sortir une papillote. Il tendit le bras et mit le bonbon en chocolat sous le nez de Derek. Ce dernier loucha dessus avant de le regarder.

"Je vous avais dit que je vous en garderai un autre." murmura Stiles discrètement. Derek haussa un sourcil et attrapa le bonbon. "C'est le dernier alors ne dites rien aux autres." confia-t-il à voix basse en souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond qui s'animait. Derek le fixa quelques instants et ouvrit son chocolat pour le porter à sa bouche, savourant probablement la saveur cacaotée. Il leva ses yeux à son tour pour regarder la galaxie qui dansait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Plus d'une fois, Stiles voulut à nouveau se tourner vers le brun pour le regarder. Il y avait comme cette idée stupide qu'il aurait pu poser sa main sur la sienne, sur son bras ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. Il avait en tête ce 'et si ?' qui tournait en boucle : Et si quelque chose était possible entre eux ? Et s'il plaisait à Derek Hale autant que ce dernier lui plaisait ? Stiles s'enfonça dans le siège, se laissa couler contre le dossier et profita simplement du moment qu'ils partageaient. L'univers au-dessus d'eux était magnifique, le moment était agréable et beau, et il l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

L'animation dura une quinzaine de minutes durant lesquelles tous furent émerveillés, comme plongés dans un autre espace-temps. Lorsque la scène cinématique fut terminée, le dôme reprit ses allures de ciel étoilé. La musique s'arrêta doucement et l'animateur leur indiqua la fin de la séance. Stiles mit un temps fou à se lever de son siège, parce qu'il avait été si bien et que se reconnecter avec la réalité était d'autant plus difficile.

Ils sortirent au fur et à mesure de la salle et chacun eut un temps d'adaptation pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour qui baignait le hall du planétarium. Certains enfants avaient une bouille toute endormie, semblant un peu fatigués. D'autres étaient de vraies petites piles électriques, parce que le 'voyage dans l'espace' les avait excités au possible.

Allison regarda sa montre et se dirigea vers Stiles.

"Parfaitement dans les temps." souffla-t-elle. Le jeune maître hocha la tête, encore un peu dans la brume. "C'était chouette, hein ?" demanda-t-elle.

Stiles laissa errer son regard plus loin, vers Derek Hale qui écoutait son fils lui conter à quel point ce qu'ils avaient vu était magique.

"Ouais, ça l'était." murmura Stiles, légèrement pensif.

La brune posa une main sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi nous n'en profiterions pas pour faire une photo de classe ici ?" demanda-t-elle, tout sourire. "Devant la fresque des planètes là-bas, ce serait sympa, non ?" reprit-elle, montrant le grand panneau au centre du hall.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est une super idée." s'exclama-t-il. Ce serait parfait pour le book de fin d'année, pour accrocher dans la classe… pour garder un beau souvenir de cette journée.

Le médiateur scientifique du planétarium vint les rejoindre et ils le remercièrent pour son accompagnement et la qualité des présentations. Stiles et Allison ne tarirent pas d'éloges pour exprimer à quel point cette sortie avait été enrichissante pour la classe.

"On aimerait faire une photo souvenir devant la fresque." expliqua-t-il enfin. "Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de nous prendre ?" demanda-t-il.

L'homme acquiesça. Stiles et Allison demandèrent à l'ensemble de la classe de se regrouper devant la fresque, à côté du sapin de Noël. Ils répartirent les enfants en deux rangées, la moitié assise par terre et l'autre debout juste derrière. Stiles n'eut pas trop à insister pour que les deux parents d'élèves se joignent également au cliché. Les adultes se mirent en rang, au fond, sur une troisième rangée. Allison se plaça tout à droite, puis Lydia vint à côté d'elle, se positionnant derrière sa fille Lily qui était debout. Derek suivit pour se mettre à côté de la rouquine. Caleb vint le rejoindre, insistant pour que son père le prenne dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. L'espace tout à gauche restait naturellement vide pour Stiles. Il sourit.

Le jeune maître se trouvait face au petit groupe, à côté de l'animateur. Il valida la répartition qui semblait homogène puis tendit son téléphone portable au médiateur. Il rejoignit la classe, se mettant à côté de Derek qui tenait Caleb dans ses bras, contre sa hanche. Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants, sourirent faiblement, et reportèrent leur attention, droit devant eux.

"Les enfants, on regarde l'appareil et on sourit !" s'exclama Stiles fortement.

Quelques secondes après, un 'Dites cheese' était formulé par l'employé du planétarium et la photo était prise.

Stiles enchaîna rapidement.

"Maintenant, une deuxième photo où tout le monde fait la grimace ! Allez !"

Les enfants rigolèrent et tous se mirent à faire plus ou moins n'importe quoi. C'était un peu anarchique mais c'était justement le but. Il y avait des cris un peu hystériques, des rires et des bras qui se levaient par-ci, par là.

xxx

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était dans le bus. Ils avaient pris le temps de faire un dernier tour aux toilettes, de récupérer leurs affaires, et de remercier une ultime fois l'équipe du planétarium qui les avait accueillis. Le chauffeur de car avait attendu à l'heure prévue au point de rendez-vous, devant le bâtiment.

Les enfants étaient maintenant tous assis, ceintures attachées et le bus démarrait pour sortir du parking. Stiles était debout, dans l'allée centrale du véhicule, se cramponnant à un siège pour rester stable. Il venait juste de terminer de recompter les têtes blondes et jetait un œil nerveux à l'heure sur son téléphone. Le timing était un poil serré et s'il y avait un peu de monde sur la route, il était fort probable que les parents doivent attendre un peu… mais à part cela, tout avait été parfait. La journée s'était déroulée à merveille. Les petits semblaient maintenant un peu fatigués et lui-même avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer.

Portable en main, Stiles en profita pour checker rapidement s'il avait eu quelques messages… Puis il cliqua sur son dossier photo pour contempler les clichés pris il y a peu. Il explosa de rire aussitôt qu'il vit la dernière image. Sa main vint se poser sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa raillerie. Il scruta tous les visages sur l'écran, et vint zoomer légèrement. Sa tête se secoua d'un air moqueur et son regard vint se poser sur Derek Hale, assis sur un siège à quelques pas de lui. Le père le fixa en haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, son rire n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Stiles avança jusqu'à lui pour s'arrêter à ses côtés et lui tendit son téléphone. Le brun loucha sur l'écran et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant le cliché qui avait été pris quelques minutes auparavant. Plusieurs enfants levaient les bras et tiraient la langue. Allison avait mis sa main derrière sa propre tête pour se faire des oreilles de lapin, Lydia avait encerclé sa fille et elle faisaient toutes les deux une grosse grimace. Stiles tirait la langue, les sourcils levés et Derek louchait à rendre jaloux un bigleux. C'était à mourir de rire. Caleb, quant à lui, avait un sourire à fendre l'âme. Il était dans les bras de son père et levait les yeux au ciel avec entrain.

"C'est une magnifique photo." déclara Derek sérieusement.

Caleb qui était assis sur le siège à côté de son père releva le menton pour tenter de voir le cliché. Stiles pencha l'écran devant le nez du petit qui rigola en voyant l'image. Stiles se mit à rire à nouveau et zooma exprès sur eux. Le rire du petit redoubla en voyant surtout la tête de son père.

"Papa, t'es trop rigolo !" s'exclama-t-il, bidonné.

"N'est-ce pas !" confirma Stiles. Il regarda Derek qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise et reprit. "Vous êtes expert en strabisme, dis donc !" se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, se sentant légèrement provoqué. Certes, il louchait fortement, mais Stiles n'était clairement pas mieux sur le cliché.

"Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire en voyant votre langue ?" demanda-t-il par automatisme. Il faisait évidemment référence à la grimace de Stiles sur la photo, mais cela sonna, malgré lui, ambigu.

Et ils se regardèrent, soudainement pantois. Il y eut un silence et Stiles rigola de nouveau avant de répondre.

"Un peu plus et je vais avoir l'impression que vous avez quelque chose à me confesser." Il avait dit cela de manière un peu taquine. C'était suffisamment subtil pour que Caleb ne comprenne pas, mais pour que Derek y voie le sous-entendu.

Il sourit une dernière fois puis tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir à sa place, à côté d'Allison. Il montra la photo à cette dernière et on entendit le rire de la jeune femme résonner quelques secondes après.

xxx

Le bus était garé sur le parking de l'école et tous les enfants venaient d'en sortir. La plupart avaient déjà été récupérés par leurs parents, qui attendaient depuis quelques minutes dans le froid extérieur ou dans leur voiture chauffée. Plusieurs parents saluèrent le maître et l'assistante d'éducation, les remerciant pour l'organisation de cette sortie. Derek ne manqua pas à l'appel.

"C'était une très belle journée, merci beaucoup." confia le brun face à Stiles, à quelques pas du bus scolaire. Caleb tenait la main à son père et fixait les deux adultes. Il avait son bonnet lapin sur la tête qui lui donnait un look encore plus mignon.

"Merci à vous de nous avoir accompagné. C'est agréable d'avoir des parents qui se portent volontaires de temps à autre pour nous aider."

Derek esquissa un fin sourire. Il n'avait pas spécialement eu l'impression d'être utile à vrai dire. Il baissa la tête vers son fils et lui demanda doucement.

"Cal', tu dis merci pour la sortie ?"

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête.

"Merci Stiles !" Il tourna la tête et regarda la jeune femme brune à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. "Et à Allison aussi ?" demanda-t-il.

Son père acquiesça.

"Oui. À Allison aussi." affirma-t-il.

Le garçon lâcha la main de son père et courut voir la brunette.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent et sourirent faiblement. Ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient pas de sitôt et pendant un petit temps, aucun d'eux n'osa dire quelque chose.

Derek se racla légèrement la gorge et gratta sa joue mal rasée d'un geste nerveux.

"Hm... Je ne sais pas trop comment demander ça, mais... hm…" Stiles écarquilla les yeux, plein d'intérêt. Il restait suspendu aux lèvres du brun. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il était en train de demander. "Est-ce que vous aimeriez boire un verre, un soir ?" Il y eut un petit silence et il enchaîna aussitôt. "Je suis désolé, c'était stupide en plus d'être inconvenant."

Stiles bougea ses mains rapidement devant lui, d'un geste qui se voulait probablement apaisant, mais qui faisait aussi transparaître son stress.

"Non-non." s'exclama-t-il. "Je veux dire, j'en serai ravi."

Derek le fixa et Stiles sourit, se grattant la nuque. Le brun baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de les relever.

"Est-ce que… samedi vous irait dans ce cas ?" demanda-t-il toujours avec précaution. Tout dans sa voix se voulait modéré, laissant à Stiles la possibilité de changer d'avis à tout moment.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

"Oui. Ce serait parfait." répondit-il.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau un peu timidement et Caleb revint en courant, se remettant à sa place initiale, près de son père.

Derek posa sa main sur le bonnet de son fils pour le caresser avant de s'adresser à nouveau au jeune maître face à eux.

"Je vous contacte bientôt alors ?" demanda-t-il. Ils avaient chacun leurs numéros respectifs.

Stiles acquiesça derechef.

"Très bien." souffla-t-il.

"Tu dis au revoir Cal' ?" demanda Derek à son fils. Ce dernier tendit sa main en l'air pour faire un signe approximatif d'adieu.

"Au revoir Stiles !" déclara-t-il en souriant.

"Au revoir Caleb." salua le châtain amusé.

Père et fils tournèrent les talons et Stiles les regarda s'éloigner progressivement. Alors que les silhouettes disparaissaient au coin de la rue, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un dingue. Il avait hâte d'être à samedi soir.

.

À suivre…

.

* * *

**Note :**

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? *petits yeux intéressés et brillants*

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

À bientôt pour la troisième et dernière partie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :**

Merci de suivre cette fic :)

Voici la dernière partie !

* * *

.

**Partie 3**

.

Stiles tritura le cordon de son sweat à capuche rouge. Il aurait vraiment dû se mettre autre chose sur le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Qui mettait une tenue pareille lors d'un rendez-vous galant ? Il soupira pour la énième fois. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se mettre sur son trente et un, ou quoi que ce soit. Au moins, Derek serait mis au parfum rapidement, s'il n'avait pas déjà eut le temps de le cerner durant la sortie au planétarium.

On était samedi soir, il était bientôt 19h30, et Stiles attendait, assis, dans le restaurant où le brun avait réservé pour eux. Le verre qu'ils devaient boire s'était finalement transformé en repas, ce qui était plutôt une belle promotion. Seulement voilà, Stiles était en dehors de sa zone de confort, et il stressait un peu. Il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous romantique aussi formel depuis très longtemps, depuis l'université en fait… Et à l'époque, cela se résumait à aller boire dans un bar ou se faire burger-ciné. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû proposer à Derek Hale cette dernière option… Mais le brun était un homme mûr, architecte de surcroît. Il était veuf, s'occupant seul d'un enfant. Tout dans sa vie semblait indiquer une maturité solide à toute épreuve. Cela intimidait fortement Stiles parce qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté ce type d'hommes. Lui, il avait ce côté enfantin, et parfois un peu immature, qui lui disait qu'ils ne jouaient peut-être pas vraiment dans la même catégorie. Stiles savait que cela avait un certain charme, mais sûrement aussi ses limites.

Le restaurant n'était pas chic ou guindé - Dieu merci -, mais il y avait quand même un verre à vin posé devant lui et il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été dans un endroit de ce genre. C'était un restaurant italien classique, plutôt élégant, mais sans trop l'être non plus. Après avoir observé les autres clients d'un regard circulaire, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à porter une paire de sneakers aux pieds et ce fut franchement un soulagement.

La table qui leur avait été réservée était un peu à l'écart, collée à un mur, et Stiles s'en trouva soulagé. Cela aurait sûrement un côté plus appréciable, intimiste. Et puis… Il était suffisamment stressé comme ça pour ne pas avoir à se préoccuper des gens autour d'eux, pour x raisons que ce soit.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et regarda l'heure. Il était 19h25, tout était normal. Il avait rarement été en avance dans sa vie, mais pour Derek, il voulait faire bonne impression. Il attrapa un gressin dans le petit pot devant lui et l'enfourna dans sa bouche pour le mordiller distraitement. Le biscuit sec aspira automatiquement toute la salive qu'il avait dans la bouche et il se retrouva bientôt avec une langue sèche et pâteuse. Pourquoi les Italiens faisaient-ils des trucs pareils ? Cela devrait être interdit. Là, tout de suite, il se serait damné pour un verre d'eau, mais la table en était dénuée et aucun serveur n'était dans sa ligne de mire.

C'est ce moment que choisit Derek Hale pour arriver, sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonsoir." salua-t-il alors qu'un serveur l'accompagnait pour lui présenter la table.

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer et toussota légèrement, mettant sa main devant la bouche. Il tenta de se lever de quelques centimètres et se rassit aussitôt. Il n'allait clairement pas lui serrer la main, ce serait stupide. Et que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Lui faire une accolade ? Allons donc.

"Bonsoir." croassa-t-il finalement plus qu'il ne parla. Les miettes du gressin semblaient encore enserrer son œsophage.

Le brun retira sa veste et son écharpe pour les poser sur le dossier de son siège. Il portait un jean noir et un magnifique Henley bordeaux. Stiles déglutit. Le brun avait l'air d'être sorti d'un magazine de mode. Ce dernier tira sa chaise pour s'installer face à l'enseignant qui tentait désespérément de retrouver un peu de consistance.

"J'espère que vous n'êtes pas là depuis trop longtemps ?" demanda Derek poliment.

Stiles secoua la tête.

Le serveur leur tendit respectivement deux menus, qu'ils attrapèrent en le remerciant. Le son qui sortit de la bouche de Stiles ressemblait encore quelque peu à un couinement.

"Messieurs, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?" demanda poliment le jeune homme debout.

"Oui par pitié." s'exclama Stiles alors que son poing venait se mettre à nouveau devant sa bouche. Il tentait de se retenir de tousser.

Derek haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire.

Le serveur regarda Stiles attentivement, attendant sa commande. Ce dernier s'emmêla dans ses pensées et bafouilla.

"Euh… un Coca, peu importe. De l'eau. Merci."

"Un Coca et de l'eau ?" reprit le serveur, incertain.

Stiles acquiesça vivement. L'employé se tourna alors vers le brun, attendant ses indications.

"Une Guinness, s'il vous plaît." demanda Derek.

Le serveur acquiesça et partit aussitôt, leur laissant le temps de consulter le menu avant de choisir la suite.

"Pas très italien." remarqua Stiles. Sa voix semblait revenir petit à petit qu'il déglutissait, mais il avait hâte d'avaler un truc liquide.

Derek sourit.

"Non, pas vraiment. Mais ils servent du très bon vin cela dit, si c'est quelque chose que vous… Enfin... que tu apprécies ?" demanda-t-il, avant de préciser. "On peut se tutoyer ?" Sa demande restait très courtoise.

Stiles hocha la tête vivement.

"Oui-oui. Évidemment, ce serait… hm, bizarre j'imagine, de ne pas le faire, non ?" déclara-t-il avant de rigoler.

La bouche de Derek se releva très légèrement d'un côté, puis il acquiesça.

Stiles se gratta la nuque, intimidé, et reprit la parole.

"Tu es déjà venu dans ce resto, du coup ? Enfin, j'imagine." demanda-t-il un peu gauchement.

Derek hocha la tête.

"Oui, j'ai fait plusieurs rendez-vous professionnels ici." se sentit-il obligé de préciser. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles croie qu'il avait l'habitude de faire des rendez-vous galants ici, ou quoi que ce soit du genre… parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout, même.

Le message dut passer car Stiles esquissa un sourire chaleureux, visiblement satisfait de la réponse.

"Je suis passé plusieurs fois devant, mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Ça a l'air bon. En tout cas, ça sent bon." dit-il amusé. Il attrapa ensuite le menu devant lui pour l'ouvrir et commencer à y jeter un œil. Il avait l'estomac dans les talons.

Derek tendit la main pour attraper un gressin. Stiles aperçut son geste et l'arrêta tout de suite.

"Si tu ne veux pas manquer de mourir étouffé, évite." prévint-il. Le brun haussa un sourcil et Stiles grimaça légèrement. "Juste… attends qu'il y ait de l'eau sur la table. À moins que tu produises, genre... plus de salive que la normale, alors là, tu ne crains rien du tout... mais bon." Il se stoppa net et pinça ses lèvres. "Bon sang. Désolé. Ne réponds pas à ça. Oublie ce que je viens de dire." déclara-t-il, embarrassé au possible.

L'architecte le regarda, amusé, et laissa son gâteau apéritif de côté.

"Je vais attendre." répondit-il simplement et Stiles grimaça légèrement, s'en voulant toujours d'avoir parlé plus vite qu'il ne le fallait. En général, il était plutôt à l'aise avec les gens, et c'était le cas avec Derek. La sortie scolaire l'avait d'ailleurs bien prouvé… Mais là, un tête-à-tête dans un restaurant était vraiment un challenge.

Le brun attrapa son propre menu pour le regarder. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leur lecture, puis Stiles reprit la parole.

"Hm… je crois qu'il va me falloir un certain temps avant de me décider." rigola-t-il. Il y avait plein de choses, et toutes paraissaient plus bonnes les unes que les autres : des pizzas, des ravioles maison, des risottos, etc. Les grands classiques de la cuisine italienne.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin… d'aide ?" demanda Derek, lui-même peu convaincu par sa proposition. Ce qu'il avait voulu dire, c'était qu'il avait déjà mangé plusieurs fois ici et qu'il pouvait lui conseiller des choses qu'il avait aimées. Mais finalement, cela avait sonné un peu étrangement une fois sorti de sa bouche. On avait presque l'impression qu'il lui proposait de lui choisir son plat.

Stiles le regarda avec curiosité, et soudain, l'offre lui sembla intéressante. Son sourire s'agrandit et il déclara.

"C'est une idée. Choisis pour moi." déclara-t-il, d'un ton décidé. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de défi. Derek se sentit soudainement intimidé par la demande, parce que l'idée même de choisir un truc que le châtain n'aimerait pas équivaudrait à un échec total.

"Hm. OK." répondit-il néanmoins, tentant de cacher son doute. Cela sonnait vraiment comme une mauvaise idée, idéal pour rater un rendez-vous. Mais… après tout, il avait tendu une perche que Stiles n'avait fait que saisir.

Le professeur des écoles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tritura le coin du menu avec ses doigts.

"Tu passes ma commande et je passe la tienne. Deal ?" demanda-t-il, joueur.

Derek ne put empêcher un sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres. Tout à coup, l'idée lui semblait plus amusante. Il se demandait bien ce que l'enseignant pourrait choisir pour lui. Il en était même très curieux.

"Parfait. Challenge accepté." annonça-t-il.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment là pour déposer leurs deux boissons et une carafe d'eau. Ils le remercièrent aussitôt et l'homme s'en alla, voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à passer commande. Ils burent chacun une gorgée de leur verre.

"Heureusement qu'on n'a pas lancé ce jeu-là dès l'apéro." déclara Stiles. "Parce que je n'aurais pas pu boire ça." continua-t-il en montrant le verre de Guinness. Il aimait bien la bière, mais les stouts irlandais étaient bien trop amers pour lui.

Derek sourit.

"Hm… Pour toi, j'aurais sûrement commandé autre chose." déclara-t-il, un brin mystérieux.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et le regarda, intrigué.

"Oh, vraiment ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais pris ?" demanda-t-il, totalement captivé par le jeu. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils auraient dû commencer ça dès le début.

Derek s'enfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda Stiles en faisant mine de réfléchir. Le jeune châtain le dévisagea, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

"Peut-être que je t'aurais commandé un Coca." déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Stiles grimaça un peu.

"Ah…" répondit-il, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il avait presque l'air déçu. "Si banal ?"

Le regard de Derek s'écarquilla et il se redressa sur sa chaise, se sentant aussitôt mal à l'aise.

"Non-non. Vraiment, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire." s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Stiles rigola.

"Je te taquine." Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai pris un Coca en même temps, alors…" Peut-être qu'on pouvait juste lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. "T'as vu juste." continua-t-il. Après tout, c'était vrai. Il avait sûrement une tête et l'attitude à prendre du soda, aussi décevant que cela pouvait être.

Derek soupira alors que Stiles attrapait son verre pour en boire à nouveau une gorgée. Le brun fixa son vis-à-vis et déclara.

"C'est juste…" Il tenait à se justifier. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles s'imagine des choses fausses. "Pétillant, un peu sucré. Je crois que tout le monde aime bien le Coca, que c'est, hm… une boisson qui fait tellement l'unanimité…" déclara-t-il, un peu intimidé pas ses propres mots.

Stiles le fixa et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Son expression devint réjouie et il avait l'air soudainement béat.

"Oh. Wow… C'est totalement mignon dit comme ça." confia-t-il, sans filtre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse pareille.

Derek passa sa main sur son visage d'un air affligé, par ce que ce qu'il venait de dire avait dû sonner tellement ringard et mielleux. Il avait l'air si gêné que c'en était encore plus adorable.

Stiles rigola.

Derek leva un regard suppliant vers lui et le châtain replongea dans son menu, l'air de rien.

"Alors. Est-ce que tu veux la totale, genre entrée-plat-dessert ?" demanda l'enseignant.

Derek fut content que le sujet de conversation soit changé.

"Hm, ça me va. Et toi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parfait."

Stiles avait faim mais il avait aussi envie que le rendez-vous dure le plus longtemps possible, évidemment. Il scruta le menu avec attention, tournant les pages et lisant en détail chaque ligne. Il reprit la parole rapidement.

"Des allergies ou des intolérances ?" demanda-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. "Mon Dieu, j'ai l'air d'un médecin tout d'un coup." réalisa-t-il.

Derek esquissa un fin sourire et secoua la tête.

"Non. De ton côté ?"

"J'ai déjà mangé du papier et du sable. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient bon, mais je t'assure que mon estomac peut tout supporter."

Derek fit de gros yeux et Stiles se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il confesse ça maintenant. Il soupira intérieurement lorsque le brun répondit avec humour.

"Alors, heureusement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont à la carte."

Finalement, Derek attrapa ce gressin qui lui faisait tant de l'œil et croqua dedans. Il fut ravi de pouvoir boire une gorgée de bière dans la foulée pour le faire passer.

Stiles continua de regarder le menu avec attention, et le releva légèrement, droit devant lui, pour que Derek ne puisse pas voir les pages sur lesquelles il s'attardait. Le brun perçut la manœuvre et cela l'amusa. Il referma sa propre carte et la posa sur le bord de la table, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait commander pour le châtain.

Stiles tapota le bord du menu qu'il tenait entre ses mains avec son pouce. Il releva finalement le nez pour regarder le brun. Ce dernier jetait un œil discret à son téléphone portable.

Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

"Caleb va bien ?" demanda-t-il. Il présumait que le père essayait peut-être d'avoir des nouvelles de sa progéniture.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

"Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Puis il continua. "Cal' est gardé par son parrain. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble alors je ne me fais pas trop de soucis."

"Oh." répondit Stiles. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif, cependant, il ne demanda pas plus d'informations, par peur d'être trop invasif.

Derek reprit naturellement.

"Ils doivent probablement regarder un dessin animé et manger des cochonneries."

Stiles lui sourit. Il se demanda si c'était également le genre de choses qu'il faisait avec son fils. Il les imaginait assez bien passer leurs dimanches de décembre sur le canapé, à regarder des Disney et à boire du chocolat chaud. En tout cas, si lui avait un enfant, ce serait le genre de trucs qu'il ferait probablement.

Le serveur arriva à leur table, proposant de prendre leurs commandes.

Derek n'eut pas besoin de rouvrir sa carte. Il commanda les plats, prenant soin d'observer les réactions de Stiles en même temps qu'il parlait.

"En entrée, je prendrai l'assiette d'antipasti, s'il vous plaît."

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais mangé d'antimachins, en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. Sa définition de la nourriture italienne se résumait aux pizzas, pâtes bolognaises et lasagnes.

"Ensuite, pour le plat…" continua Derek. "Je prendrai l'escalope à la milanaise." annonça-t-il. Il s'adressait au serveur, mais ses yeux firent un aller-retour sur Stiles.

Le jeune châtain hocha la tête, comme s'il était impressionné par le choix.

"Et pour le dessert, si vous pouvez déjà noter la commande, ce sera un café gourmand."

Stiles esquissa un sourire fin. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait commandé de café gourmand. Derek avait des goûts bien plus chics que lui.

Le serveur se tourna ensuite vers lui.

"Et pour vous Monsieur ?"

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit, un brin fourbe.

"Et bien... en entrée je prendrais une panna cotta aux fruits rouges." déclara-t-il avec assurance. Les deux paires d'yeux braquées sur lui s'écarquillèrent. "Oui, hm… j'ai des goûts spéciaux." reprit-il, l'air de rien. "Mais j'adore le sucré. Je suis fan de sucré." s'exclama-t-il, et Derek se pinça les lèvres avant d'amener une main à son visage pour tenter de se cacher à moitié. Stiles continua. "En plat, je prendrai un tiramisu." Le serveur le regarda avec ce même air étonné mais nota la commande sans rien dire. Derek avait toujours sa main plaquée sur sa bouche et regardait la scène à la fois effaré et amusé. "Et puis en dessert…" Stiles laissa le suspens monter. Il croisa le regard du brun face à lui qui était suspendu à ses lèvres. "Et bien je prendrais une dame blanche avec un extra de glace au caramel et de sauce chocolat."

Derek secoua la tête très légèrement de droite à gauche. Il n'en revenait pas. Stiles lui répondit en hochant la sienne de bas en haut, sûr de lui.

"Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire pour accompagner votre repas ?"

"Vous faites des milk-shakes ?" demanda soudainement Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, il feuilleta rapidement le menu pour essayer de trouver.

"Euh, non, désolé." répondit le serveur et Derek en parut soulagé, parce que si c'était pour lui, il ne pourrait jamais survivre à ce repas.

"Hm !" s'exclama Stiles en plissant les yeux. "Et bien dans ce cas... je prendrai…" Et il fixait toujours Derek, si bien que ce dernier n'eût plus de doute sur le fait qu'il passait la commande de boisson à sa place. "Un cocktail…" Il laissa quelques secondes de suspens, alors qu'il scrutait toujours le brun. "Hm… avec des fruits. Vous avez quelque chose avec des fruits ?" demanda-t-il au serveur, d'un ton plus vif.

"Oui, bien sûr." répondit ce dernier poliment. "Un Rossini, peut-être ? C'est un cocktail, avec de vraies fraises, un peu de jus de citron, et du Prosecco, un vin italien pétillant."

Stiles sourit, l'air ravi et ferma sa carte.

"Parfait !" déclara-t-il. "Merci."

Le serveur se tourna ensuite vers Derek.

"Monsieur ? Pour vous ?" demanda l'employé poliment.

Derek soupira et se gratta le haut du sourcil, l'air totalement dépassé. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et répondit.

"Je prendrai un verre de Moscato d'Asti, s'il vous plaît."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux : ça non plus, il ne connaissait pas.

Le serveur acquiesça, récupéra délicatement leurs menus respectifs et s'éclipsa.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent à nouveau, un petit silence flotta et le brun haussa les sourcils, déconfit mais amusé.

"OK." souffla-t-il. "Beaucoup de sucre." déclara-t-il avec évidence, alors que ses zygomatiques semblaient s'étirer quelque peu.

"Beaucoup de sucre." répéta Stiles. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en ligne fine ; il s'empêchait visiblement de rigoler.

Derek expira soudainement un souffle amusé. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que la commande ne lui faisait pas envie, et c'était peut-être ça le pire.

Par la suite, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, de faire connaissance. Les discussions étaient naturelles et Stiles avait totalement oublié son stress précédent. Le serveur leur amena leurs entrées. Stiles se délecta de la découverte des antipasti qu'il avait dans son assiette. Cela mélangeait des légumes marinés, du fromage et de la charcuterie italienne. Tout était absolument délicieux et il fut content que Derek ait choisi pour lui. Enfin… à quelques détails près. Il goûta le vin et grimaça légèrement. Derek non plus n'apprécia pas tellement son cocktail à la fraise, alors le châtain leur proposa d'échanger. Un truc stupide s'était mis à tourner dans la tête de Stiles, alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs verres : une histoire de baiser détourné... mais il tenta d'avoir l'air mature et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les plats arrivèrent et l'escalope milanaise de Stiles lui rappela le poulet au parmesan de sa mère. Il se garda bien de faire un commentaire là-dessus, mais il apprécia d'autant plus de le déguster. Derek affirma également que le tiramisu était succulent et qu'il le prenait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Stiles en fut ravi, parce que le brun avait l'air de se régaler et qu'il connaissait maintenant son gâteau préféré.

Lorsqu'ils mangèrent leurs desserts, - bien que ce fut le troisième pour Derek -, le portable de ce dernier se mit à vibrer. Il l'attrapa et regarda rapidement le message qu'il venait de recevoir avant de sourire.

_De Isaac Lahey :_

"_BOUM !"_

Isaac était son meilleur ami et il était également le parrain de Caleb. Le texte était accompagné d'une photo selfie de lui et du petit garçon. Ce dernier avait un torchon rouge noué autour de la nuque, ce qui lui faisait porter une cape de super-héros de fortune. À côté de lui, l'homme aux cheveux bouclés avait le visage grossièrement momifié dans du papier toilette.

Derek se mit à rigoler légèrement.

"Mon Dieu." soupira-t-il.

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard curieux de Stiles et lui montra la photo, tendant son téléphone.

Les sourcils de Stiles remontèrent instantanément sur son front et il laissa échapper un rire.

"Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser !" déclara-t-il, regardant à nouveau le brun qui haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désabusé.

Derek reporta son attention sur son smartphone et écrivit un message.

_À Isaac Lahey :_

"_Vous êtes beaux, tiens... On termine le dessert. Je devrais être là dans l'heure."_

Isaac se mit à taper une réponse aussitôt. Derek voyait le texte en train d'être composé et il ne tarda pas à le recevoir.

_De Isaac Lahey :_

"_Non, pas besoin de venir récupérer Cal' ! Je le garde pour la nuit, ... si jamais tu ramènes ton rencard chez toi, :p (profites-en, t'en as VRAIMENT besoin !)."_

Derek leva un sourcil et s'arrêta quelques instants, comme figé face à l'écran devant lui. Il releva les yeux vers Stiles pour le regarder, incertain. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il, alors qu'il donnait un dernier coup de cuillère dans le mini fondant au chocolat qui accompagnait son café gourmand.

Derek hocha la tête.

"Hm, oui-oui." répondit-il simplement.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur son smartphone et écrivit rapidement un dernier message.

_À Isaac Lahey :_

"_OK. Merci. Embrasse Cal'."_

Il regarda Stiles, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Hm, je suis désolé." reprit-il d'un ton embarrassé, avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Il avait horreur des gens qui étaient sur leur téléphone durant les rendez-vous… et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire.

Stiles agita sa main devant lui, d'un air vague et rapide.

"Non-non. Pas de soucis ! Elle est géniale cette photo, et c'est normal que tu prennes des nouvelles de Caleb. Vraiment. Aucun problème, je comprends tout à fait." Il sourit derechef et Derek n'avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses propos.

Stiles termina son café et s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant. Il avait très bien mangé. Trop même, mais cela avait été délicieux.

Un tiers de la dame blanche de Derek n'était pas terminé et la glace restante avait fondu.

"C'était trop, hein ?" demanda l'enseignant en jetant un œil rapide à la coupe devant le brun. Il grimaçait légèrement, semblant presque regretter son choix de trois desserts.

Derek était adorable car il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

"C'était parfait, vraiment, mais…" Sa main fit un geste balayant l'air devant lui. "Je n'ai plus faim."

L'assiette de Stiles était entièrement vide. Il avait pu goûter à plusieurs desserts en même temps : mini tiramisu, mini fondant au chocolat, mini gaufrette italienne, et mini panna cotta. Cela avait juste été la meilleure idée qui soit, pour un gourmand comme lui.

"C'était vraiment très bon." déclara Stiles. "Tout ce que tu as choisi, vraiment, c'était délicieux. Je me suis régalé." réaffirma-t-il.

Derek sourit en coin légèrement. Il était content de le savoir.

"Le restaurant est bon." déclara-t-il, ne voulant pas prendre le crédit du cuisinier. Il n'avait fait que choisir des plats parmi d'autres. Nul doute que Stiles aurait aimé d'autres choses présentes sur la carte.

Le châtain acquiesça pour concéder la chose.

Ils avaient terminé de manger et c'était quasiment la fin du rendez-vous. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils venaient tous deux de passer un excellent moment.

"Tu veux venir boire un dernier verre ?" demanda Derek. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à dire cela de manière si naturelle. Une fois les mots prononcés, il se tendit légèrement, suspendu aux lèvres de Stiles dont il attendait la réponse. Le SMS d'Isaac l'avait encouragé à essayer de profiter de cette soirée, et Dieu savait qu'il le voulait. Et si Stiles devait dire non, et bien... il n'aurait pas de regret d'avoir au moins proposé.

De prime abord, le maître d'école sembla légèrement surpris, puis, rapidement, un sourire agréable effleura ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête, naturellement.

"Avec plaisir." souffla-t-il.

xxx

Derek s'engouffra dans sa maison et appuya rapidement sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Il se décala pour laisser Stiles rentrer, le laissant pénétrer dans la longue entrée. Il ferma la porte à clé et retira sa veste en cuir pour la suspendre au porte-manteau. Il y avait une commode le long du mur, puis, au fond, un vélo avec un siège pour enfant, appuyé contre la cloison. La bicyclette reposait à côté d'un escalier qui montait vers les étages. Le châtain ne tarda pas également à retirer son manteau, profitant de la chaleur intérieure du foyer. Le brun le récupéra et l'accrocha à côté du sien. Il fut gratifié d'un léger sourire.

L'architecte quitta l'entrée pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce adjacente, Stiles à sa suite. Il s'agissait du salon, séparé par une cloison vitrée.

"Hm, désolé, c'est un peu désordonné." déclara le brun, embarrassé.

Stiles posa ses yeux sur le salon confortable où se trouvaient un canapé, un large fauteuil, une table basse face à un écran plat. Il y avait contre le mur plusieurs commodes avec pleins de livres et, au sol, un gros tapis moelleux. Plusieurs jouets et bouquins étaient disposés çà et là. Sur la petite table, il y avait une télécommande, des bonbons, des magazines et encore des livres. Sur les guéridons autour du canapé se trouvaient plusieurs papiers en tout genre, accumulés les uns sur les autres. La pièce s'allongeait vers la droite où se trouvaient une table à manger d'un côté, et un bureau avec un ordinateur de l'autre. Puis, encore plus au fond, il y avait la cuisine ouverte comprenant un îlot central. On distinguait par la suite une petite véranda qui devait déboucher sur un bout de jardin.

Les meubles étaient principalement en bois clair. La décoration était de style suédoise, riche en motifs géométriques. L'endroit avait un côté apaisant et l'effet était renforcé par les quelques plantes posées à divers endroits.

Entre le salon et salle à manger, il y avait un sapin de Noël orné joliment de quelques décorations blanches et argentées. Il n'était pas très grand, peut-être 1 mètre maximum, mais Stiles le trouva assez mignon. L'arbre était coincé entre une commode remplies de livres et le bureau d'ordinateur.

"Oh, tu sais… Il n'y a pas d'enfant chez moi et c'est pire que ça." s'exclama Stiles en souriant. La maison était vivante, mais pas bordélique, loin de là. Et Stiles s'y connaissait plutôt bien en matière de désordre.

"Installe-toi." indiqua Derek en montrant le canapé d'un geste rapide. "Tu bois quelque chose ?" proposa-t-il, alors qu'il avançait vers la cuisine.

"Tu me proposes quoi ?" demanda Stiles ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il resta debout et regarda un peu autour de lui, détaillant la pièce.

Derek atteignait la cuisine et se gratta la nuque d'un geste rapide. Il grimaça.

"Du lait chocolat, du lait fraise… du jus de pomme ?" énonça-t-il, un peu confus. Stiles rigola et Derek reprit. "Sinon, j'ai de la bière."

Stiles hocha la tête pour lui-même.

"La bière, c'est très bien." répondit-il. Son attention se reporta sur le sapin de Noël. Il avança pour le détailler et toucha du bout des doigts une des boules argentées. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans une quinzaine de jours, c'est déjà Noël." s'exclama-t-il et il sourit.

Derek avait ouvert le frigo et plongeait dedans pour attraper deux bouteilles.

Le regard du châtain dévia vers la commode à côté du sapin, sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs cadres photos. Il y avait des clichés d'un bébé, très certainement Caleb plus jeune. Il reconnaissait également Derek sur certains d'entre eux, puis une jolie jeune femme brune avec un grain de beauté. Elle était naturelle, mignonne, avec de grands yeux chocolats et des cheveux de la même couleur, joliment bouclés. Il y avait des photos d'eux trois et des photos seulement d'elle et Caleb.

Stiles fixait les clichés, l'air pensif, alors que Derek venait à sa rencontre. Sentant la présence du brun derrière lui, il se tourna légèrement pour croiser son regard.

Derek esquissa un fin sourire et lui tendit une des deux bières qu'il avait en main.

"Oh, merci." souffla le jeune maître en attrapant la bouteille déjà décapsulée. Il but une gorgée et son regard erra à nouveau rapidement vers les photos, sans s'y attarder. Il baissa la tête.

"C'était Paige. La mère de Caleb." souffla Derek.

Le châtain hocha la tête et fixa à nouveau le visage de la jeune femme, figé sur quelques clichés.

"Elle était très jolie." répondit-il. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux… Comment pouvait-on être jaloux d'une morte ? Il ressentait juste de la peine pour cette jeune femme partie si tôt, pour Derek, pour Caleb.

"Elle est décédée d'une leucémie." expliqua Derek, avant de boire également une gorgée de bière.

"Oh…" s'exclama faiblement Stiles. Il fronça les yeux doucement. C'était tellement triste.

"Il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand on l'a appris, c'était bien trop tard et cela a été fulgurant."

"Je suis désolé." soupira Stiles.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

"Ce n'est pas évident pour Caleb. De grandir alors qu'il ne connaîtra pas sa mère."

Il haussa les épaules d'un air las. Il avait fait son deuil, mais la peine de savoir son fils orphelin de mère ne s'apaiserait jamais.

Il fit signe à Stiles de le suivre, et ce dernier acquiesça. Le brun se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir et l'enseignant se posa à ses côtés, à une distance respectable. Le châtain but un peu de sa boisson et Derek reprit.

"Ça va bientôt être le matin de Noël, et sa mère ne sera pas là… c'est un peu difficile. Cela me fait le même effet quand c'est son anniversaire." confia-t-il. Il n'y avait pas forcément de la tristesse dans sa voix, mais il se sentait préoccupé. Il n'y avait rien à faire : les choses étaient comme ça.

"Tu es un très bon père." déclara Stiles.

C'était sorti naturellement, spontanément. Il avait ressenti le besoin de le dire, parce qu'il le pensait tellement.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

"J'essaye." répondit-il doucement. "Mais cela n'a pas été toujours facile, tu sais. C'est dur de compenser un parent absent."

Stiles soupira. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

"Je sais." confia-t-il. Derek releva son regard vers lui, interrogateur, et Stiles s'ouvrit à son tour. "Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais 8 ans. Mon père m'a élevé seul par la suite et il a été génial. Tu me fais penser à lui." Et Dieu savait que c'était un énorme compliment, parce que le shérif Stilinski était vraiment un père formidable, même si tout n'avait pas été facile au début.

Derek écarquilla les yeux.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ce sera difficile pour Caleb, mais je t'assure que ça ira. Il ira bien." continua Stiles en hochant la tête, convaincu. Il avait des souvenirs de sa mère, ce qui ne serait jamais le cas de Caleb… Mais il était persuadé que Derek faisait un super boulot.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, comme pour le remercier de ces mots encourageants. Le brun but à nouveau plusieurs gorgées de sa bière.

"Tu as toujours eu envie de t'occuper d'enfants ?" demanda-t-il, curieux. Il voulait continuer d'en apprendre davantage sur Stiles, sur sa vie, sur qui il était.

Le maître d'école esquissa un sourire.

"Je suis un grand enfant, alors oui." concéda-t-il. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé être tout un tas de choses, mais s'occuper d'enfants avait été en top de liste.

Un coin de la bouche de Derek remonta en une moue amusée.

"Je l'aurais parié." répondit-il. Il fixait sa bouteille entre ses mains, ses avants-bras reposant sur ses genoux.

Stiles sourit ; il hésita et continua.

"J'ai toujours adoré les mômes, et j'aimerai en avoir, un jour… mais... je ne sais pas si cela sera possible, étant donné… hm, et bien, mes préférences."

Ils échangèrent un regard et Derek hocha simplement la tête.

Il comprenait. Il était bisexuel, et il aurait pu être à sa place si, au lieu d'avoir été avec Paige, il avait été dans une relation sérieuse avec un homme. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais eu d'enfant si les choses avaient été différentes.

Derek regarda Stiles et il y eut un petit silence. Le jeune maître avait ce regard brillant, toujours plein de vie et de joie, qui avait tout de suite plu au père. Derek posa sa bière sur la table basse devant lui et regarda à nouveau le châtain, assis à ses côtés, à un peu moins d'un mètre.

L'architecte n'hésita pas plus longtemps et posa sa main sur celle du châtain, qui reposait sur son jean. Il l'encercla, effleurant sa cuisse au passage. Stiles haussa les sourcils et fixa la prise sur ses doigts, avant de regarder Derek et de lui sourire tout aussitôt. Il expira un petit rire amusé et un peu nerveux, alors que le regard profond du brun le fixait. Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure et posa sa bière sur la table basse avant se rapprocher du brun. Il avança son visage vers le sien et ce dernier fit pareil, complétant le mouvement. Les lèvres du châtain étaient étirées en un sourire ravi, qui perdura lorsqu'il rencontra celles de son vis-à-vis. Leurs yeux se fermèrent progressivement, savourant le moment. Leurs bouches se touchèrent doucement, s'embrassant avec volupté. C'était lent, comme une caresse. Progressivement, le contact se fit davantage appuyé. Stiles leva sa main libre pour poser ses doigts sur la joue non rasée du brun. Ce dernier caressait fermement le haut de sa cuisse, et son autre main attrapa sa nuque.

Le baiser se fit plus solide. Il était toujours tendre, mais le contact était plus pressant. Stiles happa les lèvres à plusieurs reprises, puis le bout de sa langue ne tarda pas à rencontrer celui de Derek. C'était une caresse chaude, une sensation de bien-être. Cela restait doux et savoureux. La main de Derek cajola la nuque, effleurant la peau, la base des cheveux, puis son index glissa le long de la mâchoire pour finir sur le menton du maître d'école. Il embrassa à nouveau les lèvres, son nez effleurant celui du châtain. Leurs peaux se caressaient, l'une contre l'autre. Le contact était tendre, puis ils se décollèrent progressivement.

Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux, plongeant dans l'océan vert pâle face à lui.

"Waouh." souffla-t-il, et son sourire s'étira à nouveau, entier, preuve de sa béatitude. Cela avait été un baiser renversant, tout en délicatesse.

Derek sourit à son tour et deux petites fossettes creusèrent ses joues de manière adorable. Stiles sentit son cœur papillonner comme jamais. Il avait envie de fondre en cet instant. Il en voulait encore. Alors, il attrapa à son tour la nuque de Derek et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Le baiser commença pareillement, avec douceur, volupté. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction. Il agrippa plus fortement la nuque avec ses doigts et son autre main se posa sur l'épaule du brun, venant caresser son bras musclé.

Le baiser s'enflamma progressivement et Derek fut le premier à passer une barrière, laissant glisser ses doigts délicatement sous le T-shirt de Stiles, effleurant la peau d'un de ses flancs. Leurs respirations semblèrent s'accélérer en même temps que leurs mouvements et l'enseignant mordilla la lèvre de Derek avant de s'en détacher. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Leurs iris étaient légèrement grisés par le plaisir.

"Est-ce que… tu… ?" laissa échapper Derek, peu sûr de lui, mais il fut coupé aussitôt par un baiser.

"J'en ai très envie." souffla Stiles contre ses lèvres.

Derek se leva et empoigna sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Stiles se laissa guider, aveuglément, alors qu'ils sortaient du salon pour rejoindre les escaliers menant à l'étage. En haut, ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir sombre, puis dans une chambre plongée elle aussi dans une douce pénombre. Seule la lumière des réverbères dans la rue éclairait légèrement la pièce, le lit. C'est tout ce que Stiles vit, avant d'y être attiré.

Derek était contre lui, sur la couche, l'embrassant avec tendresse, le caressant avec passion. Le châtain soupira de plaisir, n'arrivant pas à cesser de sourire entre chaque baiser. L'architecte plongea sa tête dans son cou et Stiles ferma les yeux, se délectant des lèvres qui passaient contre sa peau, qui baisaient son épiderme. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, les caressant tendrement alors que l'homme au-dessus venait mordiller sa peau fine, au niveau de son trapèze.

Stiles ouvrit légèrement les yeux et fixa le plafond blanc, savourant les sensations agréables produites par Derek qui l'embrassait, le caressait. Les doigts du brun glissaient à nouveau sous ses vêtements, touchant son torse, lui arrachant quelques soupirs de contentement. Il se sentait cajolé, désiré, tout n'était qu'un ballet tendre et voluptueux.

Derek se redressa et retira son T-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé, avant de se rallonger sur le jeune enseignant pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de son cou, appréciant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir s'en lasser. Stiles caressa le visage de l'architecte, agrippa ses épaules, puis il les fit basculer tous les deux, renversant leurs positions. Se trouvant au-dessus de Derek, il le fixa quelques secondes, dans la pénombre, et se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux passaient à nouveau sur son corps à demi découvert, appréciant la musculature si désirable. Il posa une main le long des pectoraux, les caressa lentement et se pencha sur le torse pour l'embrasser, déposant de doux baisers papillons sur la peau légèrement halée. À califourchon sur le brun, il retira à son tour sa veste à capuche et son T-shirt pour exposer son torse pâle. Derek vint automatiquement déposer ses mains sur sa peau chaude, la touchant délicatement, et Stiles se pencha pour l'embrasser encore. Les baisers avaient la saveur d'une douce drogue, d'un bonbon dont ils ne cessaient de se délecter. Ils se sentaient se perdre petit à petit, ils se sentaient couler dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une main de Stiles, aventureuse, se glissa jusqu'au bord de la ceinture du brun, prenant son temps pour la déboucler. Il soupira un léger rire contre les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il effectuait la manœuvre, plus ou moins habilement. Ce dernier sembla amusé également et se laissa faire ; sa main ne lâchait pas la nuque de Stiles qu'il caressait inlassablement, laissant errer ses doigts jusque dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Lorsque la ceinture fut enfin défaite, Stiles se rallongea un peu plus, appuyant sa main libre contre le matelas, à côté de la tête de Derek. L'autre continua sa conquête, glissant doucement à l'intérieur du pantalon. Le visage du châtain était à quelques centimètres au-dessus de celui du brun. Ils se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux, pleins de désir. La main de Stiles pénétra davantage, effleurant une forêt de poils, chaude, excitante, avant de continuer de s'enfoncer, rencontrant la peau lisse et raide d'un membre tendu.

Stiles ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de la refermer et de mordre sa propre lèvre. Il contemplait chaque détail du visage de Derek, observant la moindre de ses réactions. Ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Il sembla apprécier le contact des doigts contre son intimité. Stiles esquissa un sourire, rieur, et Derek haussa les sourcils avant de relever la tête de quelques centimètres pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les caresses de Stiles étaient douces, comme ses baisers, comme son sourire… Leurs corps s'emboîtaient, se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, malgré les dernières barrières de vêtements qu'il leur restait. Entre deux soupirs, Derek murmura avec prévenance.

"Je n'ai pas de préservatifs." Et il pensait peut-être que Stiles en aurait.

Ce dernier happa sa langue, gémissant doucement. Il avait les yeux fermés et savourait le moment comme il se devait.

"Hm..." ne réussit-il qu'à gémir. Il rouvrit les yeux légèrement et se décolla pour regarder à nouveau Derek, les prunelles voilées de désir. "Moi non plus." souffla-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, le temps que chacun assimile les éléments et la situation. Le regard de Derek se fit un peu blasé et Stiles grimaça, retirant sa main du pantalon. Le brun soupira de frustration et l'enseignant se mit à rigoler faiblement. Il reposa sa tête contre le haut du torse du brun sous lui, caressant son biceps. Son rire se libéra davantage.

Derek posa une main sur son propre visage, pressant ses paupières avec lassitude.

"Bon sang…" souffla-t-il alors que le doux rire nerveux de Stiles continuait. Ils étaient clairement tous les deux frustrés par la situation. "Désolé, ce n'était pas prévu..." déclara-t-il, contrarié qu'ils se retrouvent coupés ainsi dans leur élan. Aucun d'eux n'avait visiblement eu de rencards récemment, et finalement, cela fut le côté plaisant de la situation.

Stiles releva le menton et esquissa un sourire en coin. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme sur lequel il reposait presque naturellement.

"On a l'air bien maintenant, hein ?" s'amusa-t-il, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus avant qu'il ne reparte dans un léger rire. Il se pencha pour embrasser Derek à nouveau, légèrement, déposant un tendre et doux bécot contre ses lèvres.

Le brun vint poser une main sur la joue de Stiles pour la caresser avec lenteur. Il sourit également au jeune homme allongé sur lui. Leurs torses, nus, étaient collés. Leurs peaux, chaudes, reposaient l'une contre l'autre... Le désir se mêlait à une délicieuse sensation d'apaisement. Puis, soudainement, Derek attrapa le châtain par les hanches et le fit basculer sous lui, se positionnant au-dessus. Il reprit à nouveaux ses caresses lascives. Sa main glissa sur le corps à moitié dénudé pour venir frotter l'entrejambe de Stiles par-dessus son jean. Il mordit à nouveau la peau fine de son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" souffla ce dernier, légèrement amusé mais incertain. Il expira un doux son de plaisir malgré tout.

"Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te caresser…" La voix de Derek était grave, chaude. "De te faire du bien autrement… si tu le veux…" chuchota-t-il, avant de laisser glisser sa langue sur la peau laiteuse, le long de la gorge.

Stiles soupira de bien-être. Sa main enroula la nuque et il attrapa le visage mal rasé pour le relever doucement. Son regard pétillant plongea dans celui vert sauge de Derek et il sourit sans retenue, avant de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, couvrant son visage de baiser.

"Oui… oui… oui." répéta-t-il, stupidement, le sourire ne quittant pas ses traits. "C'est une excellente idée." souffla-t-il et le brun fit à nouveau courir ses mains plus bas, pénétrant doucement la barrière de son pantalon.

Ils prolongèrent chacun leurs caresses, se délectant de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Progressivement, les derniers vêtements tombèrent. Ils se dévêtirent entièrement, se retrouvant nus, sous la couette d'hiver. Leurs corps s'effleuraient, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, dans de douces étreintes. Leurs lèvres ne cessaient pas de goûter la peau de l'autre.

Derek descendit progressivement le long du corps sous lui, l'embrassant durant son expédition. Il s'enfonça davantage sous la couette, glissant le bout de sa langue le long du torse, puis du ventre chaud. Le châtain soupira en voyant disparaître le corps du brun sous les couvertures. Il agrippa les cheveux bruns, les caressant pendant que la bouche effleurait toujours sa peau. Derek laissa un léger sillon humide autour de son nombril, frôlant son nez sur le bord de ses flancs.

Stiles rigola légèrement.

"Tu me chatouilles." souffla-t-il, frémissant alors qu'il sentait son ventre subir les douces tortures. Il devina le sourire de Derek contre sa peau.

Stiles croisa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun et ce dernier continua de descendre, lui arrachant un énième soupir. Derek était entre ses jambes, l'embrassant, le touchant… L'enseignant ferma les yeux, s'oubliant dans les caresses intimes, laissant le plaisir l'envahir entièrement. C'était bon et doux et délectable. Derek lui faisait perdre la tête, tout en délicatesse.

Le brun remonta le long de son corps, sortant sa tête des couvertures pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, frottant leurs bassins, expirant fiévreusement. Le plaisir était grandissant au fur et à mesure que leurs corps se collaient. Leurs gestes étaient lascifs, lents, et leurs souffles saccadés. Une des mains de Derek empoigna leur intimité, d'un même geste, et ils gémirent dans leur baiser. On entendait le bruissement des draps, les expirations rauques liées à leurs corps qui s'abandonnaient. Le moment n'appartenait qu'à eux, dans une intimité fragile et pourtant spontanée. Quelques mots murmurés, d'autres baisers et caresses plus tard, leur ébat subissait une fin aussi douce que salvatrice. Ils s'oublièrent dans leur plaisir, chair contre chair, peau contre peau. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans une bulle de douceur qu'ils désiraient tous deux.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, savourant la quiétude de leur étreinte.

xxx

Le lendemain, Derek était dans la cuisine, un pantalon noir de pyjama et un marcel de la même couleur sur le dos, lorsque Stiles l'y rejoignit. Le jeune professeur des écoles avait repassé ses vêtements de la veille. Son visage semblait encore un peu ensommeillé et ses cheveux étaient totalement en bataille.

"Hey." salua-t-il doucement, s'avançant jusqu'à l'îlot central.

Le brun esquissa un sourire en coin en observant sa dégaine.

"Salut." murmura-t-il. "Tu prends du café ? Assieds-toi." suggéra-t-il doucement. Avant même d'avoir attendu la réponse du châtain, il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un mug.

"J'veux bien." répondit toutefois Stiles, puis il étouffa un bâillement. Il tira une des chaises hautes pour s'installer à la table, avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

Le brun remplit la tasse aux deux tiers et vint la déposer devant Stiles, se positionnant à quelques pas de lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et le châtain sourit, charmé par le visage doux du brun.

"Merci." lui souffla-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête. Ses yeux firent un léger aller-retour sur les lèvres du jeune homme et ce dernier se rapprocha de lui ; leurs visages s'avancèrent naturellement l'un vers l'autre et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. La main de Stiles se leva pour venir caresser la joue de Derek. Il adorait accrocher ses doigts à la barbe courte. Ils se détachèrent et sourirent à nouveau, visiblement tous deux ravis de partager cet agréable moment matinal. Stiles attrapa son mug pour le porter à ses lèvres. Le café était chaud mais pas brûlant. Derek devait déjà être debout depuis un certain temps.

Le brun attrapa sa propre tasse de café, posée sur le plan de travail, près des plaques de cuisson, et s'adossa au frigo. Ils burent chacun une gorgée ou deux et s'observèrent avec espièglerie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se flatter du regard.

"Tu as bien dormi ?" demanda finalement Derek.

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Plutôt… Il est quoi ? 9h30 ?" demanda-t-il.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, mal réveillé.

Derek l'observa, amusé. Il hocha la tête simplement et Stiles reprit.

"Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?" Il porta à nouveau le mug à ses lèvres.

"Au moins une heure." répondit-il avant de rajouter. "Cal' est un lève-tôt." expliqua-t-il.

Stiles continuait de sourire. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait lui arracher cet état de béatitude aujourd'hui.

Derek se gratta soudainement l'arrière de la nuque, mal à l'aise.

"Hm... D'ailleurs… Isaac, son parrain, doit me le ramener d'ici une petite demi-heure..." commença-t-il. Il croisa le regard de Stiles, toujours un peu gêné, et ce dernier haussa les sourcils doucement.

"Oh. Oui, je vois." répondit le jeune enseignant avant de reprendre. "Je vais y aller." Il sourit doucement pour rassurer Derek.

Le brun hocha la tête, comme pour le remercier, et lui rendit son sourire.

Ils comprenaient l'un l'autre qu'il était mieux que Caleb ne voie pas son maître ici, que c'était trop tôt... En tout cas, pas pour le moment, pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas clairement établi qu'ils étaient prêts à se revoir… et pas sans savoir où cela les mènerait.

Stiles but deux grosses gorgées de café et Derek s'approcha de lui à nouveau. Le châtain déposa sa tasse sur la table et se tourna légèrement vers son hôte. Ce dernier se glissa entre ses jambes écartées. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, passant ses mains autour de sa taille, dans le creux de ses reins. Stiles soupira alors que les doigts caressaient son dos, qu'il humait l'odeur boisée et enivrante de Derek. Le baiser était léger, doux : un délice saveur café.

"Waouh…" souffla faiblement Stiles en se détachant légèrement du brun. Mille papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac.

Derek passa une main dans les cheveux clairs en bataille, tentant visiblement de les coiffer sommairement ou de jouer avec, comme il devait parfois le faire avec son fils. Il embrassa une dernière fois la bouche de Stiles qui ne cessait de l'attirer.

"Je t'appelle bientôt ?" demanda Derek, mais il était prêt à parier qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse… car elle était tellement évidente.

Stiles acquiesça.

"Vous avez intérêt, M. Hale." déclara-t-il, un faux air sérieux plaqué sur le visage. Derek haussa un sourcil, amusé.

"C'est comme ça que tu maîtrises ta classe ?" demanda-t-il, légèrement taquin. Sa main était toujours posée dans le creux des reins de Stiles. Il le caressait doucement.

Stiles rigola, et sa pomme d'Adam se mit à vibrer légèrement. Le son qui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du brun sonnait merveilleusement mélodieux.

"T'as encore rien vu." dit-il, étirant ses lèvres en un doux sourire. Il attrapa sa tasse et but une dernière gorgée, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du brun.

xxx

Les quelques jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent tout en douceur. Derek prit soin pour la première fois de déposer et récupérer Caleb jusqu'à la salle de classe, profitant ainsi de quelques minutes pour voir Stiles et discuter avec lui. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, rêvant de pouvoir s'embrasser à nouveau prochainement. Ils s'étaient également appelés deux soirs de suite pour discuter, entretenant l'idée qu'il fallait qu'ils se revoient à nouveau et rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : il fallait juste un peu de temps à Derek pour s'organiser vis-à-vis de Caleb.

Le jeudi, en fin d'après-midi, alors que le brun venait chercher son fils et qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls devant la classe, cela fut évoqué à nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir manger demain soir à la maison, avec nous ?" demanda Derek, précautionneux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Oh." Sa bouche formait un 'o' léger, puis il reprit. "Tu es sûr ?" Il jeta un œil à Caleb qui était en train d'enfiler son manteau à quelques pas.

"Oui." Derek acquiesça doucement. Évidemment qu'il avait dû réfléchir une centaine de fois avant de lui proposer, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles sourit.

"OK. Alors je ramènerai le dessert."

Derek haussa un sourcil, amusé. Il le dévisagea suffisamment longtemps pour que Stiles y voie le même sous-entendu que lui.

"Enfin..." s'empourpra le châtain. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Deux desserts, peut-être ?"

Derek laissa échapper un petit rire.

"On verra." répondit-il doucement, souriant à son tour. Les deux adultes tournèrent leurs têtes vers le petit garçon qui venait de terminer de s'habiller.

Stiles hocha la tête pour lui-même alors que son regard restait fixé sur l'enfant de quatre ans. Aucun d'eux ne voulait précipiter les choses plus que de raison.

xxx

Stiles toqua à la porte avec entrain, admirant quelques secondes la jolie couronne de Noël en osier accrochée sur le heurtoir. Elle était ornée de pommes de pins blanches et de rubans rouges qu'il trouva particulièrement jolis. Le froid de décembre était déjà bien installé et il était emmitouflé dans une veste Bombers kakie. Il portait son sac à dos et tenait dans ses mains un gâteau emballé dans de l'aluminium. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître Derek, vêtu d'un pull blanc. Il ne l'avait jamais vu porter une couleur si claire et cela le rendait encore plus charmant.

"Hey." déclara Stiles en souriant. Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Derek sourit franchement, dévoilant ses deux fossettes adorables. Il semblait tout aussi ravi de le voir.

"Bonsoir. Entre." répondit-il en se poussant pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'entrée. Le jeune enseignant fut aussitôt assailli par une petite tornade brune qui courut vers lui pour lui faire un câlin.

"Stiles !" s'écria Caleb, enserrant ses bras sur le blouson de son maître. Ce dernier laissa échapper un doux rire.

"Et bien, re-bonjour !" répondit-il, agréablement surpris d'avoir un accueil si chaleureux alors qu'il avait passé une partie de la journée avec le petit, en classe. Il s'accroupit et encercla le garçon d'un seul bras, l'autre tenant tant bien que mal son dessert. Caleb sourit et se détacha aussitôt avant de filer dans le salon.

Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'entrée, échangeant un regard d'abord amusé puis plus intime.

Le brun s'approcha de son invité et lui prit doucement son gâteau des mains. Il le déposa sur le meuble à côté d'eux et s'avança davantage vers Stiles. Ce dernier fit de même et ils se rapprochèrent naturellement pour s'embrasser tendrement. Derek passa sa main sur la joue de l'enseignant, caressant sa peau parsemée de grains de beauté. Le baiser était doux et voluptueux et leurs langues se mêlèrent délicatement.

Le brun se décolla légèrement, collant son front contre celui encore frais de Stiles.

"Je suis content que tu sois là." murmura-t-il, sa bouche déviant sur la joue du châtain pour en embrasser la peau. Sa main, quant à elle, glissait sur la nuque dans une longue caresse.

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun pour l'étreindre et humer son parfum boisé. Il respira à pleins poumons cette odeur à laquelle il devenait dépendant. Ils se reculèrent finalement et se sourirent à nouveau, enamourés l'un de l'autre.

Par la suite, la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble à préparer le dîner. Le menu se composa de pommes frites et de chaussons à la viande, parce que c'était Caleb qui avait choisi le repas et que c'était ce qu'il préférait. Derek avait préparé le hachis à l'avance et avait acheté des mini pâtes brisées toutes prêtes. Ils préparèrent les chaussons à trois, en grignotant des chips et en rigolant.

Pour le dessert, Stiles avait fait un gâteau au yaourt qui contenait quelques morceaux de fruits. Il n'était pas spécialement bon cuisinier, mais il avait suivi scrupuleusement une recette pas trop compliquée sur Internet, et le résultat avait l'air plutôt chouette. Lorsque ce fut le moment de le manger, il sortit un sachet de son sac à dos, qui contenait plusieurs petits pots de décoration à pâtisserie. Il y avait du sucre brillant sous plein de formes différentes : en boules argentées, en vermicelles de couleurs variées ou encore avec des motifs rigolos en étoiles ou en cœurs. Les décorations avaient toutes la particularité de scintiller et Stiles les avait évidemment choisies pour cette caractéristique principale.

En voyant toutes les choses brillantes étalées devant lui, Caleb écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait attiré par le sucre pailleté comme un aimant.

"C'est pour mettre sur le gâteau." expliqua Stiles. "On le décore ensemble ?" souffla-t-il, amusé de voir la réaction du petit garçon. Ce dernier hurla de joie. Il n'avait jamais décoré de gâteau de sa vie, et cette idée l'enchantait totalement.

Derek échangea un regard tendre avec Stiles, le remerciant silencieusement. Le maître était heureux d'avoir visé aussi juste.

Ils parsemèrent le gâteau de sucre brillant et coloré. Caleb fit la majorité du travail. Stiles se contenta de l'aider légèrement, alors que Derek regardait le tout avec scepticisme. En cinq minutes à peine, le biscuit étincelait, totalement recouvert des décorations comestibles.

"Hm…" soupira Derek, se grattant la joue en fixant l'œuvre gastronomique. "On va vraiment devoir manger ça ?" demanda-t-il, l'air un peu perplexe face à la quantité de sucre coloré sur le biscuit. Ils avaient quasiment vidé la moitié des pots là-dessus.

"OUI-OUI !" s'exclama Caleb, totalement excité.

"Hé ! C'est pas sympa pour le cuistot ça." enchaîna Stiles, faussement vexé. "Et je croyais que le sucre c'était ta passion ?" continua-t-il, un brin moqueur à son tour.

Derek sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'aime les desserts, c'est vrai. Mais là, c'est…" Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le gâteau bien trop brillant pour donner envie d'être mangé. Puis, il dévia son regard sur Caleb qui le fixait avec de grands yeux, attentif à ses paroles. Il soupira. "C'est vrai qu'il à l'air incroyablement bon, j'ai hâte qu'on le mange."

Stiles esquissa un sourire narquois en le voyant ainsi capituler.

"Ouiii ! Ça à l'air cro-cro bon !" s'exclama alors le jeune garçon. Il avait déjà léché ses doigts qui avaient servi à déposer les décorations où certaines étaient restées collées.

Derek posa une main sur la petite tête brune pour en caresser les cheveux fins.

"Allez, je vais prendre des assiettes, sinon il va y en avoir partout." soupira-t-il.

Ils coupèrent le gâteau à paillettes et se servirent chacun une part. Comme prédit, une partie de la décoration tomba aussitôt car le sucre s'effritait à chaque coup de cuillère. Finalement, Derek mangea tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa petite assiette et ce fut Stiles qui se retrouva à racler le sucre pour en enlever et le laisser de côté. Caleb ne mangea pas tout, mais il trouva que c'était 'le meilleur gâteau du monde'. Derek confia que lui aussi et lança un regard doux à Stiles qui s'empourpra, le faisant fondre totalement.

Peu de temps après, il fut l'heure de mettre Caleb au lit, alors Derek alla lui donner une petite douche rapide et lui passa son pyjama. L'enfant demanda si son maître pouvait venir pour lui lire une histoire. Naturellement, Stiles vint. Il admira la chambre du petit garçon. Elle était très mignonne, assez bien rangée et il y avait plein de choses qui brillaient çà et là. Sur la petite commode, près du lit, se trouvait un portrait de Derek, d'une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Paige, et d'un bébé qui se devait être Caleb.

Stiles lut le livre que le petit garçon avait choisi et Derek observa la scène avec plaisir. Les deux adultes saluèrent une dernière fois l'enfant et éteignirent la lumière, non sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Après cela, Derek et Stiles se retrouvèrent seuls, au rez-de-chaussée, et tombèrent tout naturellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques baisers, câlins, et une moitié de film plus tard, le brun retirait le sweat à capuche de Stiles. L'architecte tira le châtain jusqu'à sa chambre et ce dernier lui demanda s'il était sûr de lui. Derek acquiesça sans hésitation. Cette fois, il y avait des préservatifs dans sa table de chevet et ils passèrent une nuit tendrement merveilleuse.

Le lendemain, Caleb vit Stiles dans la cuisine avec son père, préparant le petit déjeuner. Les deux adultes lui expliquèrent que le jeune maître avait passé la nuit ici, et le garçon ne posa pas plus de question. Après tout, son parrain dormait ici parfois et il ne perçut pas la différence. Ils mangèrent des œufs brouillés et des pancakes à la banane qui était a priori la spécialité de Derek. En fin de matinée, Stiles rentra chez lui et à peine quelques heures après son départ, sa présence manquait déjà dans le foyer des Hale.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Derek appela Stiles. Il lui proposa de se joindre à eux pour une promenade au parc. Le châtain se fit violence pour ne pas se ruer directement sur sa porte et quitter son appartement alors qu'il était encore en pyjama. Ils se baladèrent une partie de l'après-midi et les deux adultes refrénèrent leur envie mutuelle de se tenir la main. Aux alentours de quatre heures, ils finirent tous les trois dans un petit salon de thé pour boire du chocolat chaud et se réchauffer un peu. Pour Stiles comme pour Derek, le week-end n'avait pas paru si doux et bon depuis longtemps.

xxx

La dernière semaine avant les vacances passa à la fois vite et lentement. Derek et Stiles n'eurent la possibilité de se voir réellement qu'une seule fois, et cela leur parut extrêmement peu. Stiles était venu chez Derek et Caleb pour y passer le mercredi après-midi, jour où il n'y avait pas classe. Ils firent un peu de pâte à sel, et regardèrent un dessin-animé. Les deux adultes apprécièrent chaque seconde passée ensemble, si bien que ce fut difficile pour eux de se séparer. Ils avaient cette impression que l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient à leur place.

Le vendredi soir, après avoir passé son dernier jour d'école, Caleb sembla un peu triste. Alors que les autres enfants étaient heureux d'être en vacances, à quelques jours de Noël, le jeune Hale paraissait un peu mélancolique.

Dans le canapé, contre lui, son père lui demanda doucement ce qui n'allait pas.

"J'vais plus voir Stiles… longtemps..." gémit-il, visiblement chagriné par cette idée. Puis il se blottit contre le torse de son père pour avoir un câlin.

Derek soupira. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment.

"Tu sais, je pensais lui proposer de revenir ici, bientôt." souffla-t-il. Et alors qu'il disait cette phrase à voix haute, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait envie de voir Stiles à un point qui balayait tous doutes possibles. Il avait besoin qu'il fasse partie de leur vie, de sa vie.

Caleb sortit sa tête du pull de son père et la hocha vivement. Son visage semblait instantanément réjoui.

"Oui papa ! Si'te plaît..."

Derek ébouriffa ses cheveux doucement avant d'y déposer un baiser.

"Alors OK. Je dirais à Stiles de venir bientôt."

Le petit garçon se redressa debout sur le canapé et vint embrasser la joue de son père. Ce dernier sourit instantanément.

"Papa... ?" demanda le garçon d'une petite voix. Il colla ses mains sur les joues mal rasées de son père et le fixa dans les yeux. Ses petits doigts éraflaient les poils courts et noirs à répétition. C'était une sensation qu'il semblait apprécier, familière, rassurante.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil broussailleux, l'interrogeant simplement du regard. L'enfant reprit naturellement, ne semblant même pas attendre une quelconque réponse.

"Est-ce que Stiles c'est ton amoureux ?" demanda-t-il.

Dire que Derek parut surpris fut un euphémisme. Il se pinça les lèvres automatiquement alors que le petit garçon continuait de le dévisager, se dandinant sur ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient un peu trop dans le canapé. Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il passa sa main sur la hanche du petit garçon pour le stabiliser, le voyant de moins en moins se tenir droit.

"Oui. C'est mon nouvel amoureux." répondit-il simplement. Caleb sourit automatiquement. "Tu en penses quoi ?" demanda Derek aussitôt.

Il était bisexuel et ne s'en était jamais vraiment caché. Caleb avait toujours été élevé dans l'idée qu'on pouvait aimer une personne de n'importe quel sexe. Le garçon avait des livres pour enfants dans lesquels des couples étaient mixtes et d'autres non. Ce n'était pas une préoccupation qui effleurait l'esprit du petit. Son père s'inquiétait principalement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été en couple devant lui. Derek se disait que son fils ne l'avait jamais projeté avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'éventuellement Paige, dont il n'avait par ailleurs aucun souvenir. Le père redoutait d'amener une troisième personne dans leur vie, alors qu'ils avaient quasiment toujours vécus à deux. Il avait peur que ce soit trop rapide, trop précipité, et pourtant, ... il n'y avait eu personne depuis la mort de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne. Parce que Derek avait toujours refusé de s'ouvrir à la possibilité de rencontrer quelqu'un, qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'envie jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait aucune doute sur Stiles, sur sa personne. Ce qu'il appréhendait, c'était ce qu'il y avait autour… Stiles était le maître d'école de Caleb. L'enfant le voyait tous les jours, et cela, c'était un autre facteur tracassant. Pourtant, plus il réfléchissait -et Derek ne faisait que ça-, plus il se disait que finalement, cela était aussi une bonne chose. Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il finirait probablement par refaire sa vie, non ? Et que cette personne soit quelqu'un que Caleb appréciait, connaissant, et dans laquelle ils avaient tous deux confiance, était certainement un avantage. Et c'était sans compter sur ses sentiments...

"J'suis trop content papa !" s'écria le petit garçon, et il se blottit à nouveau contre lui en rigolant, exprimant sa joie.

Derek sourit à son tour. Un poids, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas forcément eu conscience d'avoir, semblait se lever de ses épaules. Il ne précipiterait pas les choses pour autant, mais il savait qu'il pourrait continuer de voir Stiles, en douceur, en toute quiétude… parce que tout était si naturel entre eux.

xxx

Nous étions le 25 décembre et il était un peu plus de 16h. Stiles se retrouva devant cette même porte, ornée de sa jolie couronne de Noël. Il frappa plusieurs fois et attendit sagement.

La veille, Derek et lui avaient échangé quelques messages, se souhaitant un bon réveillon. Stiles l'avait passé avec son père, comme chaque année, et ce dernier l'avait légèrement cuisiné au sujet d'un éventuel nouveau petit-ami. Il avait le flair pour ça. Le châtain était resté assez vague, mais il avait acquiescé la chose, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. L'architecte, quant à lui, s'était réuni avec une de ses sœurs qui n'habitait pas loin, et le parrain de Caleb, qui n'avait qu'eux comme proches. Les moments en famille passés, ils avaient eu tous deux envie de se retrouver.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Derek, resplendissant comme à chaque fois. Stiles lui sourit comme un dingue et le brun n'attendit même pas qu'il rentre pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

"Joyeux Noël." murmura Stiles contre ses lèvres.

"Joyeux Noël." répondit Derek pareillement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Caleb fut étonné de voir son maître ici. C'était une surprise et elle eut l'effet escompté, car le petit fut aux anges. La boîte de cookies et les cadeaux qu'avait amenés Stiles n'y étaient peut-être pas pour rien.

"Le Père Noël m'a déposé ça pour toi." déclara le châtain, tendant un petit paquet au garçon. Caleb avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux durant la matinée, en présence de sa tante et de son parrain adorés. Ces derniers étaient partis après le repas, peu de temps avant l'horaire à laquelle Stiles avait été convié par Derek.

Caleb regarda le cadeau emballé dans un papier argenté avec émerveillement. Il était heureux d'avoir un nouveau présent, inattendu, en ce milieu d'après-midi. Il déballa son cadeau et découvrit avec joie un livre. Il s'agissait d'_Arc-en-ciel : le plus beau poisson des océans_, une histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur la couverture, il pouvait contempler un magnifique poisson avec des écailles qui brillaient. Il ouvrit automatiquement l'ouvrage pour feuilleter les pages et contempler les dessins, s'extasiant devant les quelques endroits où cela scintillait d'un millier de paillettes.

Stiles sortit un autre paquet de son sac et le tendit à Derek.

"Pour toi aussi." souffla-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Derek écarquilla les yeux en attrapant le cadeau.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû…" commença-t-il, mais il fut rapidement coupé par Stiles qui prit un air un peu désinvolte.

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment." rassura-t-il. "Ouvre."

Le brun acquiesça et déballa le paquet. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait le cadre photo. Il contenait un cliché de lui et de son fils, pris lors de la sortie au planétarium. Derek était assis au sol, en tailleur, et Caleb était sur lui. L'enfant reposait, enlacé, dans les bras de son père. Cela avait été pris lors de la lecture du conte. Sans originalité, le cadre photo était brillant, plein de paillettes argentées.

Derek releva les yeux pour croiser le regard attendri de Stiles.

"Merci. C'est parfait."

Le châtain hocha la tête légèrement et Derek s'approcha davantage de lui. Il glissa une main autour de sa taille et vint l'embrasser.

xxx

_Ils passèrent les plus belles vacances d'hiver, ensemble, à trois. Ce fut deux semaines où ils apprirent à se découvrir, lentement, tout en tendresse. Entre sorties et séances de cocooning, ils profitèrent de chaque moment avec l'évidence même qu'ils étaient à leur place._

_Ces vacances de Noël furent le début d'une longue série, d'une nouvelle vie, où ils ne se quittèrent plus._

.

Fin

.

* * *

**Note :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :)

Bon dimanche !


End file.
